Others
by Kira31
Summary: "Every action, has an equal and opposite reaction" this statement has larger implications than one would think. In a world of varying degrees of being opposite, how will things change. Smart! Naruto, Dark! Naruto, Genjutsu! Naruto.
1. Prologue

_Skies over Konoha _

The village of Konohagakure No Sato, better known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves, is peaceful on this fair afternoon. The village is home to many clans, such as the founding Senju, the traitorous Uchiha, the ever loyal Inuzuka, the ever lazy, hungry, and inquisitive, Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clans respectively, the rational Aburame, all these clans and more claim Konoha as their home. The Uchiha compound empty of all signs of life save the rhythmic thuds and simultaneous grunts, from a young man who wishes to avenge his fallen clan, at any cost, and hanging from all buildings is the same symbol, a red and white Uchiwa. One of Konoha's most defining locations is the Hokage monument, showing the faces of all the leaders of the village, the first, the founder, Senju Hashirama, then the second, the realist, Senju Tobirama, after him the third, the professor, Sarutobi Hiruzen, finally the fourth, the flash, Namikaze Minato, these men are among the most respected in all of the village and none would dare deface such a national monument.

None, that is, except one Uzumaki Naruto.

In spite of the fact that his third attempt to graduate is but weeks away, the 15 year old wastes his afternoon playing simple pranks. In a desperate attempt to garner any kind of recognition, young Naruto will accept even punishment as acknowledgement of his existence.

But our story does not take place here, nor anywhere in these elemental nations. Instead it starts many miles east, past a wall of typhoon clouds, acting almost as a barrier, in a land that is deceivingly similar to the one we left.

_Skies over Konoha_

The village of Konohagakure No Sato, better known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves, is peaceful at midnight, with the moon shining full. We lower down onto a clan compound that is eerily quiet, not even insects dare encroach on this territory, save the rhythmic thuds and simultaneous grunts of a women, whishing to avenge her clan and find out why he would do something so heinous, and hanging from the buildings a symbol is briefly shown by a stray beam of moonlight from between the tree leaves, one that was similar to a Vajra from Buddhism. The Hokage monument is shown proudly in the clear sky depicting the four great fire shadows. The first, the founder Uchiha Madara, the second, the protector, Uchiha Izuna, the third, the hawk, Shimura Danzo, the fourth, the flash, Namikaze Minato. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze thought about all this as he was lying down to sleep, pretending to care about all the villages inhabitants was tiring work, he also thought about how he would deal with being reassigned new teammates in merely weeks, but that was impossible to change, orders came from Hokage-Sama himself. But still he could not change the feeling that someone, somewhere, was giving him a bad reputation...

But in the grand scheme of things this was merely a small, fleeting thought, of an _Other._

* * *

Authors note:

This is the first "Alpha" chapter of my debut story Others, Now the reason this is an Alpha is because I want your input on where I should go next. This can be done one of two ways either go to the poll on my profile, or leave a review, to prevent cheating of the system I will be deferring to the poll at all times. The question is should I do a story where the two worlds meet, or a simple retelling of cannon in this alternate world.

As always, stay classy Internet.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is the first "real" chapter of "Others", as I have not received any responses on which path to take, I will choose one and if I receive overwhelming response in favor of another path, I will rewrite or, more likely, I will create a new story. So without further ado let us begin, this first chapter will mainly be an introduction to the changes from what we all know, and some characterization on Naruto's part.

_Italics-thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

_Konoha 8 a.m. _

Naruto walked out the yelling out "Good bye!" to his mother as he went, he plastered a small, polite, smile on his face as he made his way to the Hokage tower .Waving hello to the civilians he passed and inclining his head in respect to the shinobi jumping across the rooftops, he wondered why he simply did not shunshin to his destination. But once again Danzo-sama's voice echoed in his head reminding him that '_the 'prince of Konoha' should be seen, so as to keep morale as high as possible_', 'still' he thought, the corners of his mouth dipping, ever so slightly, 'Can I not go to fundraising events instead, there are certainly enough going on'. Yes that was true enough, he decided, putting an extra spring in his step, after all even in peace one must be prepared for war, those were the first's teachings after all.

Madara Uchiha, even after becoming Hokage, believed in a strong war machine even if funds must be, 'borrowed'. After following his advisors, Hashirama, advice to give the newly rising hidden villages threw the elemental nations into a world war, and began the first of many publicity disasters for the Senju clan, Konoha became heavily militaristic. Although Madara would not live past the First Shinobi World War, often referred to as the 1st SWW, his younger brother and successor Izuna, however, would set up specific clauses in the village charter to give more powers to the Hokage in the event of an war, including nationalizing of all weapons smiths, to make sure the frontline troops would never be unsupplied.

'_A sound plan to keep Konoha safe from outside threats,' _Naruto thought as he passed a family restaurant, returning a polite wave with the owner, '_however, simple control of the military would equate permanent power…hmm an interesting thought'_ he concluded with a smirk that was bordering on impish. Perhaps if his first couple plans did not work that would be a sufficient back-up, if he added some tweaking to it.

Although this is one of Izuna's most famous actions, it was certainly not the only thing that earned him the title 'the organizer', instead what he would also do would be to reorganize the districts in the village, setting the clan compounds the farthest north, beside the Senju who are to the south, the markets and crafts shops in the center by the Hokage tower, rebuilt after the Suna siege of Konoha, and the civilian quarters in the south, to create a unusable area for invaders. This created a divide between the civilians and the clans, the civilians claiming the clans were merely thinking of their own safety while the clans claimed the civilians should be glad to give so freely for the sake of the village. But Izuna also remedied this conflict, creating Konoha's first professional shinobi academy, before this shinobi were trained by way of apprenticeship which discriminated heavily away from civilians, and set it in the civilian quarter, open to all. Unfortunately Kami decided Izuna would not grow into retirement, as during one of his final negotiations with two other great villages, Suna, in an attempt to destroy the talks, assassinated Izuna in his sleep, luckily before leaving for the talks Izuna had declared his successor to the head council of Konoha.

'_A very freighting man, if Danzo-sama's tales are correct.' _He thought with the smallest of shivers running down his spine. '_Tales say his Sharingan was at a level far beyond the three-tome form' _Naruto thought with no small interest, perhaps he should investigate further into a stronger Doujutsu than the Sharingan.

His heir was, rather than a clan member, his student, Danzo Shimura, Danzo is known for his improvement of the military itself. One of the many reforms was, during wartime, squads would be expanded to include a Chunin for better protection. But the first reform was to create 'branches' in the Anbu black ops, this was mainly to justify the creation of the ROOT program. The ROOT program was in order to pacify the new Hokage's paranoia against the Senju clan, ROOTs main objective was to observe the entire goings on of the Senjus and determine if they were treasonous or not, all other missions were secondary. Thus ROOT became the most skill diverse branch as they need to be able to tell if any technique would be used against the Hokage, the Senju were not called the clan of one thousand skills for nothing, and became the elite of the elite, the ones all Anbu strive to be. One of his most infamous actions was instigating a war between his puppet regime of Ame and Kusa, with the ROOT being sent as adjutants to Ame, leading to the third SWW, the second occurring after Izuna's death.

'_One of Danzo-sama's lesser thought out plans, seeing as how weak that generation of rookies had been' _Naruto pondered as he waved to the owners of his mother's favorite Soba stand the Ichiraku family. '_However it did catapult Konoha to the top position in the hidden villages.'_

After the war, Danzo decided to resign and leave the village to the next generation, leading to the installation of the war hero Minato Namikaze. Minato's reforms were all done very soon after his appointment, using the memories of the war to his advantage, thus earning the name 'the flash'. One of which was to lower the restriction on foreign immigration, which became very useful when the great bloodline exodus from Kiri occurred bringing in many new clans. He also implemented what he called Konoha's 'perfect defense', a series of tunnels running all across Hi-no-Kuni allowing for quick transportation of men and goods to any front, an idea borrowed from the Sannin Orochimaru. Of course the first time this would be implemented would be the Kyuubi attack on the night the fourth died.

'Yes'he thought with a smile '_the 'mighty Kyuubi' sealed by a mere mortal into and infants body'_ he chuckled as he thought of the absurdity of it all. The previous containers had been well into their lives when it was given to them, but he received it mere hours after his birth, '_well, not all of it at least'_ he had only received the yin half of its chakra. His attention was drawn away by two women being escorted by teams of Genin, foreign Genin, he noted. The two women were stark contrasts of one another, One was wearing a light green outfit, had a darker skin color, green eyes, from what he could tell from her glancing over every so often, and light grey hair, Mabui, his brain added a name to the face, ambassador from Kumogakure. The other had a light red outfit, with a pale complexion, pink eyes and black hair, Kurotsuchi, he realized soon after he had finished his inspection, ambassador from Iwagakure.

Of course while it was normally odd to see two foreign diplomats go by un-guarded, under the circumstances it would have been an insult. Izuna's last mission had been to broker an alliance with both, but was not finished before his death. After fighting together as unofficial allies in the 2nd SWW, the Triple Alliance of Sovereign Shinobi States, often referred to as the Triple Alliance, was finalized on the anniversary of Izuna's birth. Each of the three states had begun to specialize to better the alliance, Konoha became the war major, producing top-notch commanders and troops, becoming the body of the alliance. Iwa specialized in diplomacy able to strike a fair deal, for the alliance, with nearly anyone, becoming the face of the alliance. Kumo became the traders, able to 'convince' any merchant to conduct business with the alliance, becoming the veins and arteries for the alliance. There was even talk of introducing Takigakure into the fold. '_Perhaps that is why they are here,'_ Naruto wondered to himself, as he nodded politely to both women as he passed by, '_it would be quite the decision' _he concluded.

As he came out of his ponderings, he realized he was almost at the Hokage tower, deciding to quickly check his appearance before meeting with the reinstated Third Hokage. A glass pane in a store allowed him this chance, his black shinobi sandals were shined enough to seem new, his black cargo pants had no holes in them, and his dark red shirt was lint free. He decided he was presentable and step through to his leaders office.

And a completely new journey.

* * *

Authors Note: Not so much to put here, next chapter we will be introduced to the 'other' rookie eleven. Please give any reviews, even to just say 'I hate it'.

So until next time, stay classy internet.


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Well here is the second chapter, sorry it has taken some time but, hey at least it's here now right? Although I am a little disheartened that, at the time of me writing this, almost two hundred people have read this, yet none have reviewed. But I can understand that no one has any questions or the like, but I am surprised that I haven't even gotten a flame, yet, is that a good thing or am I just not that known yet. But I have been rambling for too long now so on with the show!

Special thanks to _Zimbolical _and _Dragonbike_ for being the first ones to favorite and alert respectively.

_Key: _

'_Hmm_': thinking

"Hmm": Speaking

"_**Hmm"**_: Demon speaking

'_**Hmm'**_: Demon thinking

* * *

_Konoha 8:30 A.M._

Naruto did not break stride as he entered the tower, noticing the lack of clerks, belatedly realizing the next shift had yet to begin. As he ascended the steps he admired the architecture of the building, with it primarily being the red and white of the Uchiha clan, and the walls being designed with intricate flames. As he walked into the antechamber of the Hokage's office, he was surprised with seeing who was coming out of the office. It was the Hokage, his right side completely bandaged after taking a wayward fire jutsu during the traitorous Sannin's escape from Konoha with his Hokage robes, Itachi Uchiha, in his normal Uchiha attire of a sky blue shirt and white pants, and, surprisingly, the fire Daimyo, with his intricate embroidered robes, speaking as they walked out. "Ah, Hokage-sama, Itachi-sama, Daimyo-sama, a pleasure to see you" Naruto said as he bowed deeply, seeing three of the most powerful men in the country all in the same room tended to inspire respect. Danzo was the one to respond "And to you too, Naruto-kun. I was just finishing with Itachi-kun and Daimyo-dono, please come with me into my office." he started to walk into the office. As he walked into the office, he inclined his head as he passed by the two.

As the door closed, Naruto's posture became rigid, his eyes cold as winter, arms together behind his back. "You asked for me Hokage-sama?" he asked in a neutral tone. "Yes, I have an assignment to give you, it is the reason why you were not allowed to participate in the last Chunin exams. You will be sent along with another team, but be advised this will be a long term mission with no assurance of return." Danzo said while looking at the young shinobi standing in front of him. Naruto merely responded "No mission has an assurance Hokage-sama, I will accept.". Danzo merely smiled and nodded "Yes I thought as much, but since your old team has advanced you will need new ones, so let us go to the academy and see the new recruits". Naruto nodded and followed him outside, shunshining to the forest outside the academy. Seeing all the young boys and girls, training, hoping to one day fight for their homes, brought back memories of his own time. As he caught up to the Hokage, he put a lid on that train of thought. "So," Danzo started, "Tell me what you know of these new ones". "Well," he began, looking at the first student "there is Sasuke Uchiha, youngest son of head Fugaku Uchiha. From what I can see he seems to be a taijutsu specialist, most likely has not awoken his Sharingan. Next we have a Yamanaka from what I can see she seems to be fairly average, more than likely having proficiency in her clan techniques, along with a Nara and an Akimichi, a typical Ino-Shika-Cho team. A Hyuuga, Aburame and Inuzuka a clear tracking team. Oh and who is this?" he asked as he turned to look at the Hokage. Danzo smiled "I thought she might catch your eye, her name is Sakura Haruno, her parents are middle Jonin, nothing special about them. But she is a Ninjutsu prodigy, as of now she probably knows at least three elemental Ninjutsu, quite a large amount for a new recruit." he noted, "Now your partner team will be here soon, you will discuss with them which two you will take with you, oh and you should get along well with the leader of the other team he was an old sensei of yours." Danzo then turned and dashed away just as five others walked up.

The first two were nearly identical with only their grey hair being swept to different sides to differentiate between the two, in their tan outfits and green make-up. Naruto quickly shifted to a friendlier stance, with a smile on his face as he said "Sakon-kun, Ukon-kun nice to see you.". "Hello Naruto-san" Ukon replied, while his brother merely had a smirk and said "Yo red long time no see" as he walked over and started to rub Naruto's head for a minute. This was stopped when a black haired young man with six arms, and an irritated expression came up and said "Knock that off Sakon-baka, you might infect him with your idiocy.". Naruto merely chuckled at this exchange and said "Hello to you as well Kidomaru-kun, and is that Jirobo-kun over there?" as he looked to the tree opposite them. Sure enough the portly mohawked young man watching the events with the smallest of smiles, "Yes, Naruto-san" he responded "I am here as well". Then a new voice from over them came cutting in "Yes this is very much a reunion of your graduating class, no?". As Naruto looked up he quickly recognized this man, with the tan shinobi uniform, pale skin, and long hair, it was obvious who it was…

"Kimimaru-sensei!" he called with a smile threading its way across his visage, seeing the man who guided his original squad. "Now that we are here," he said as he dropped down to their level "have you put any thought into who your teammates shall be?". Naruto looked down at the recruits, "I believe Sasuke and Sakura would do well to complement my skills" Kimimaru looked over at him "How so?" he asked. "Well," Naruto began, "Sasuke is taijutsu oriented, covering the close-range, Sakura is Ninjutsu covering the mid-range and I am Genjutsu covering long-range, therefore we make the best overall team.". Kimimaru nodded a small smile playing on his lips "Very well I shall collect them and meet you at Hokage-sama's office for the mission details. See you there.". Naruto nodded and started on his way, but once out of sight, he made a turn deeper into the forest.

As he came to a clearing deep in the forest he walked up to a pillar of stone with a few weeds growing around it. He came up to it and started to clear away the weeds as he talked "Hey there, I know I'm a little early but I'm going on a long term mission and will not be able to come and see you for at least a year, but this will hopefully bring me one step closer to vengeance.". As he finished he put his hands together, bowed his head, then stood up and made his way to the Hokage tower.

He entered right after Kimimaru and the others and closed the door to the office as he walked in, Danzo then looked them over and smiled at the occupants. "Now that we are all here, I shall explain the mission parameters. We have reports from one of our spies in Suna that a merchant in one of the western ports has found new markets across the Arashi no Kabe." he said as he observed each of their reactions. Sasuke was the only one who showed any kind of outward emotion with his shoulders slumping and a sigh escaping his lips as he said "So you just want us to go in and silence him? And I thought it was going to be challenging.". Danzo merely narrowed his eyes and replied "No I want you to go with him," seeing everyone perk up at that he internally smiled "the reports sent have stated the lands this merchant found are apparently another version of own, only different in almost every way." as he saw all but Sakura and Kimimaru become visibly intrigued by this. Naruto was the first to voice his questions "What are the mission parameters?", Danzo responded "You are to cross over, find the opposite Konoha, if possible see if they would join us if not then check how effective they are militarily how you do this is up to the mission leaders Kimimaru of team two and Yamato of team one, although I suggest new names and covering of recognizable markings, especially you Naruto, if they also have a jinchuriki then your looks will give you away. Understood?". All in the room responded in the affirmative and left for the hallway.

When there Kimimaru took charge standing in front of team one and said "Alright for the new names I have decided that they will be close enough to your original ones so they will not be that hard to remember, Sakura will be Ringo, Sasuke shall be Senshi, Naruto you will be Menma any objections?". They all muttered to themselves "Apple blossom hm? Seems fitting enough." ,"Warrior, probably for the best.", and finally "I'm… bamboo?". "Now," Kimimaru started again, "Naruto-san's disguise should be simplistic yet hide what it's supposed to… how about wrapping you in bandages? Yes that might work hide your whiskers and hair at the same time, leave a small tuft of hair so we don't forget you." Naruto was unable to respond still in shock from his new 'name'. Kimimaru finally ended saying "So we will meet at the gates at seven-thirty tomorrow morning, I will send Yamato a message saying this so until then, Ja ne." thus he and his team left, Sasuke and Sakura following soon after, Naruto finally left his trance an good twenty minutes later. Going home to pack and tell his mother his goodbyes, he wondered what this other land would be like and more importantly if _They _would be there alive and well.

_Unknown Location 11:30 P.M._

Two shadowy figures stood opposite one another on a statue's giant fingers, neither saying anything for some time until the one on the left hand spoke his eyes opening to reveal concentric ringed eyes. "So there is land beyond the Arashi no Kabe, I might have to visit to see if there is an opposite me.". The man on the right hand merely shook his head and said "No, you are needed here leader-sama, but I must be going now I have a big day ahead of Me.", as his form was about to disappear he stopped and quickly added "oh yes and give my regards to Nawaki-kun won't you?", and then he was gone like so much wind. Leaving the last man to say to empty air "Oh don't worry I will, but I don't think he will take too kindly to it though." Then a flash of lightning illuminated his body for a split second, showing a black cloak with dark blue crescents covering it.

* * *

Authors Note: Well this is chapter two, hope you guys like it, any questions, comments, or anything else will be answered as quickly as I can. Next chapter we get back to the Naruto-verse we all know and, probably, love.

So until then, stay classy Internet


	4. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Well every time I would see stories where the writer said they were inspired by the reviews they got I just didn't get it, but after getting my first reviews I think I finally get it, and so I am writing this the very next day. So special thanks this chapter to _Darth Xion _and _Tricelex_ my first two reviewers and as a reward for this I am giving you two a gift, you both may ask one question each about this story, if I think it's too spoilery I will ask you to ask another question, but otherwise you can ask anything just be careful what you ask as this will be the only question you get this story. I may do this kind of reward system randomly in the story to people I think have earned it. Also thanks to _hardj053_, _CruxisRemnants _for favoriting and alerting respectively.

Review answers:

Tricelex: well to answer your questions yes Kushina and the Yondaime are Naruto's (Menma's) parents and no Hiruzen is not the leader of ROOT instead it is a legitimate branch of the ANBU, still under Danzo.

Darth Xion: Yes Naruto is 15 as well, and there is an equal force on the other side I don't think I mentioned that, it comprises of Suna, Mizu, and the less known Yugakure, Ishigakure, and Tanigakure. So the Triple Alliance has the most powerful members, but the other group has a more strategic position, having places to invade any of the three while Mizu and Suna build up. On Orochimaru, I'm afraid I can't say anything but Hiruzen took Danzo's place as the advisor to the Hokage, but he did still train the Sannin. As for the Akatsuki and what they want, it is honestly not what you would think.

So with that done let's go onto the story

_Key: _

'_Hmm_': thinking

"Hmm": Speaking

"_**Hmm"**_: Demon speaking

'_**Hmm'**_: Demon thinking

* * *

_Konoha 7:25 A.M._

Naruto made his way to the eastern gates to begin his first long-term mission, and one to a foreign land at that. _'It will truly be thought provoking to have a conversation with myself'_ he mused as he made his approach. As he got to the gate he noticed everyone was there, but his new sensei. His new teammates, seeing him, came over and Sasuke being the more sociable of the two began "So, since we don't really know that much about each other, me and Sakura-chan," here he indicated the girl next to him, who looked as though she would much rather be anywhere else, "thought we could do a little activity to get to know one another better. I'll start, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, my favorite food is Natto and chocolate, I hate people who are disrespectful and who think they are better than others, my dream for the future is to settle down with a nice girl and have a family." toward the end he got a blissful smile on his face. Sakura then began speaking in a monotone "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like to get stronger, I hate those who are weak, my goal is to become the captain of ROOT." after that Sasuke looked at her as if expecting her to say more, her she didn't he turned to Naruto. "Well," he began with a smile on his face, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," here Sasuke interrupted "Wait if your dad is the Yondaime then why isn't your hair blonde?" Naruto simply sighed before responding, "I get my hair color from my Uzumaki side, now as I was saying, and my likes are making new comrades, my dislikes are perverts, and those who would stand in the way of my dream." here Sakura looked intrigued, "What is your dream?" she asked with a slight change in her tone. Naruto simply smiled and said "A peaceful world of course.".

Before anyone could respond their new sensei came up and called them over to the other team, Yamato looked them all over and said, "Alright now the plan is to get to the merchants boat as well paying customers, he leaves in three days so we have to cross the Land of Rivers and the Land of Wind, two of the most dangerous areas for Leaf shinobi. The plan is to split in two, meeting up in the port town before leaving, we will use stealth for the Land of Rivers but when we reach the Land of Wind, Naruto-kun will use a wide scale Genjutsu to make people believe there is a sandstorm around us. If one team is not at the rendezvous point they will be assumed MIA and the mission will proceed without them. Any questions?". No one spoke up and instead they split up and began their journey to the port.

_Suna Desert two days later_

Sasuke looked over at Naruto with an expression of disbelief and a hint of fear, even Sakura had a look in her eyes that practically screamed discomfort. Naruto was grinning like a loon, his back to his team, standing over a trio of fresh carcasses that used to be a Suna Genin team, two lying with kunai's in their chests, the last one only had the hole, the kunai in Naruto's hand. Sasuke finally snapped out of his trance and managed to say "N-Naruto was, was that really necessary they wouldn't even have seen us, we could have just let them go!". Naruto meanwhile just gave him a blank stare and said "They would have reported a sandstorm in the area, since Suna high command keeps track of ALL sandstorms, they would have known something was wrong and closed down all borders, preventing us from completing our mission.". Yamato stepped up and said "Enough, it has been done and they will not notice for at least a couple of days, so we must move quickly." he said as they began to move to the coast. '_Still,_' Sasuke thought as he moved in the bottom right point in the triangle the squad made, '_putting a genjutu on them to kill each other, then taking the final kill for himself, it's just cold._' he thought suppressing a shiver down his spine from the sheer brutality of his new teammate.

_Aboard the SMS Wayfinder 1 day later_

The portly merchant looked at his passengers with a greedy glint in his eyes, '_Heheheh, each one of these suckers is paying me a fortune just to take them with me to the new world. And if they don't pay my 'friend' will make them, after all not many can stand up to a former Suna Chunin, heheheh.' ._but as his eyes passed over the passengers he paused at one. A young man with empty blue eyes and his skin covered entirely by bandages with only a tuft of red hair to distinguish its color, he turned to the brown haired man who called himself Ukei-ya (Yamato) and said "Hey, what's the deal with the mummy over there." jerking his thumb to indicate who. Ukei-ya merely turned and stared with a look that would make the devil scream, after a few moments of this the other adult, called Kosshi (Kimimaru) if he remembered, came to his rescue saying "Oh that's just how Menma-kun is, his house was burned down in a border attack by Iwa, he was the only survivor though he did not come out unscathed.". The merchant merely nodded hoping to appear sympathetic, one other also caught his eye, the young girl who had approached him in the first place, Ringo-chan (Sakura) if he remembered, and he licked his lips thinking about what would _really _happen when they docked. He also decided he would sell this Menma to the slavers as well, after all some people have weird tastes.

He then went down to his quarters where a big burly man, named Kuria, stood waiting leaning against a beam. "Well," the merchant began, "I have decided the two I'll be taking for this trip, we'll be selling the mummy boy, but if this goes off without a hitch you can have a turn at pinky after I'm done with her." He just nodded dumbly, as if he wasn't paying attention, so the merchant came up and started shaking him, trying to get some reaction out of him, when all of a sudden Kuria grabbed him by the waist and spun him around. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BUFFOON! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!", from the shadows he just heard a chuckle and a dry, raspy voice said "Sorry but Kuria-kun is under my employment now, your offer just wasn't good enough." Now the merchant began to panic and pleaded with this mysterious voice "Please take whatever you want, my cargo, my ship, even the passengers, you could get a good price for them in Yugakure to an owner of an iron mine!" The man just chuckled some more and said "Anything I want eh? Then how… about… YOU!" Before the merchant could even think to react, his consciousness slipped the last thing he saw was a pair of crimson eyes staring at him.

_Two weeks later town of Subarashi Minato_

The two teams got off the boat and waved goodbye to the friendly boat master, and his kind assistant, "It was weird," Senshi (Sasuke) said "the first day I was getting a weird vibe from him, but the next day he was completely different." Menma (Naruto) nodded a frown on his lips, his hand under his chin in a thinking position, "Yes, it was as if his personality did a complete one-eighty, and why wait till the second day to introduce the assistant? It all seems very fishy to me." The group decided to leave it at that since the odds of seeing that boatman again were slim. If they had stayed longer they would have seen the event that the dock workers would relate to their families that night, after clearing the harbor the boat spontaneously exploded, strangely neither passenger attempted to flee the burning wreck of the ship, almost as if this was retribution for something. "So," began Senshi, "what do we do now? Head straight to Konoha? And what is our cover anyways? 'Hey this might sound crazy but we're opposite versions of your own people from a land across a supposedly uncross able stretch of sea'? Not exactly the sanest statement ever." Ukei-ya merely shook his head "No, they would have us thrown in an asylum within minutes, instead we shall use these," here he took out and passed around hitai-ate's with a blank piece of metal instead of an inscribed one, "With these we shall pass ourselves off as amateur shinobi mercenaries, and we shall convince Konoha to hire us. Now let us be off." With that each person tying theirs in specific ways, Senshi had his as a belt, Ringo wore hers traditionally, Menma had his around his left bicep, Han (Sakon) had his around his right thigh while Bun (Ukon) had his around his left thigh, Kumo (Kidomaru) had his around his neck loosely, Ke (Jirobo) and Kosshi had theirs the same as Senshi, finally Ukei-ya had his in a happuri style protector, and took off.

_Konoha 8 P.M._

Even though it was well into the evening the Hokage tower was abuzz with activity when the group came to it, not seeing anyone to stop them they entered the Hokage's office. When they walked in many pairs of eyes came upon them, mainly Jonin but also one scarred Chunin, before the ANBU dropped down swords drawn. "Who are you and why are you here" said the Hokage, his identity a great surprise to the group, Hiruzen Sarutobi not able to get rid of the worry in his eyes before he spoke. Kosshi elected himself to speak "Hello Hokage-sama, we are but humble mercenaries hoping to gain food and lodging in exchange for some long-term service.", the Hokage merely stared at them and asked "And how are we supposed to trust you, whom we know nothing about." Kosshi merely responded "It seems you are in the middle of an emergency perhaps one of my students could assist you, Menma-kun perhaps?" he said as he indicated the young mummified shinobi. Hiruzen thought it over for a while before Danzo came over and whispered in his ear, Hiruzen then stated "Taking into account advisor Shimura's advice I will allow this but he will be escorted by one of my Chunin, Iruka-kun. The mission is simple but one moment of treachery and it will be your last the mission is…

To retrieve the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing from Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Authors Note: Well that's this chapter done, next time we get to see how Menma deals with the Mizuki situation, and perhaps get started on my take on the Wave arc.

Also the ports name means, literally Great Port (roughly), and the names of the others is as follows

Kosshi-Bone

Ukei-ya-Gardener

Han- one part of the word half

Bun- the other half of half

Ke- Hair (hey it would be insulting to make his name Fat)

Kumo-Spider (Go figure)

So as always, Stay classy Internet.


	5. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Well not much to say here, once again all reviews are welcome. I will probably not being updating till next week since it's just about Thanksgiving here in America, and I will be spending time with my family and in a food coma. Also this chapter will be very graphic, I am thinking of raising the rating but you will know when it comes up by the parenthesis of an Authors Note. Also bonus points to whoever can spot the Hellsing reference

Also I will be putting a list of 'who's who' before each chapter so the names don't get confusing.

Menma- Naruto

Senshi- Sasuke

Ringo-Sakura

Ukei-ya-Yamato

Kosshi-Kimimaru

Kumo-Kidomaru

Han-Sakon

Bun-Ukon

Ke-Jirobu

Review response:

Tricelex: About Naruto's plan for peace, that won't be revealed until the Chunin exams prelims. The deal with Ame is that it is a puppet regime, although Ame has its own leader they take orders directly from the Hokage. Everything else I cannot say anything else, what good is a story if you know exactly what will happen.

Darth Xion: While you are right about the others have the advantage of knowing, it's just that they know there _is _another, the timelines are still synched up so they don't know the future or anything. Also about the connection between the two, it is a stretch of sea but in between the two is the Arashi no Kabe which I had thought I put a translation of up, it means (roughly) the wall of storms, basically it is constant hurricane, or typhoon if you are in the pacific, season. With the current technology level of the Naruto verse they just cannot traverse it. The reason why the others can will be revealed later.

_Key: _

'_Hmm_': thinking

"Hmm": Speaking

"_**Hmm"**_: Demon speaking

'_**Hmm'**_: Demon thinking

* * *

_Konoha 8 P.M._

As Menma jumped across the trees, he glanced over at the Chunin next to him, he was a little under six-feet, had a slight tan with a scar across his nose with his hair in a ponytail and his sleeves rolled up. Menma recognized this man, he had become an instructor his first year at the academy, along with Mizuki, he had mainly graded the papers submitted and logged the grades. It seems here that he became the primary teacher, and now they were together trying to find himself, Menma would have laughed at the absurdity of it were he another (Senshi back in the office suddenly sneezed causing Ringo to elbow him.).

He turned his head to his companion and asked "So, who is this Naruto, to you?" Iruka glanced over with a questioning gaze before asking "What makes you think I know him?" Menma rolled his eyes before smirking toward the older man and saying "Everyone, _but_ you in the office was a Jonin, and if it was a matter of simply not having enough Jonin then multiple Chunin would have been called. This means you have some connection to the one we are chasing. So who is he to you?" Iruka sighed and said, "He is one of my students, I just have no idea why he would do such a thing. Even if he did fail three times it's not like him to do this." Although Menma was stoic on the outside inside he was raving '_THREE TIMES! THIS FOOL HAS FAILED SUCH A SIMPLE EXAM THREE TIMES! Calm down, calm down, even if he is an imbecile he is still me. Perhaps I should train him? No that would only cause later problems._'

All of a sudden Iruka's head snapped to the right, "He's over there, I can sense him." Menma nodded and called out "Hang on, I'll send a message to the others." After Iruka stopped he glanced over to see what Menma was doing. While Iruka looked on with a questioning gaze Menma performed a series of hand-signs before shouting "Ishiki bushin no jutsu!" Then another Menma fell out of the one currently standing, before it stood straight and Menma said "Go and give our position to the closest shinobi and ask for assistance, understood?" The clone nodded and dashed off, leaving Iruka with a dumbfounded look before Menma walked past and said, with a smile on his face "Didn't you say he was this way Iruka-sempai?"

As they were about to enter a clearing Menma said to Iruka "Listen sempai, I'm a Genjutsu specialist so you go ahead and try to get him close to the edge and I'll put him under, O.K.?" Iruka merely nodded noticeably dreading the confrontation with his student. While Iruka went in, Menma stood in the shadows waiting for his chance. Although he could not hear anything he could see them, Iruka was angrily reprimanding a confused Naruto, when Naruto said something that visibly confused Iruka when out of the corner of his eye he saw something flash in the moonlight. He reacted quickly throwing a few shuriken into the path, but it was not enough and Iruka was still hit with some kunai. Menma quickly moved to a new position, having given his old one away by protecting Iruka. He created a quick regular bushin and sent it away to convince the attacker he ran away. He got to his position just in time to hear the attacker, whom he now identified to as his other teacher Mizuki, scream out "You are the Nine-tailed Fox!" Menma was confused by this, but before he could think on it Mizuki threw one of his two giant shuriken at Naruto. Menma attempted to stop it, but Iruka dashed out and took the shuriken in the back. Menma took the opportunity and sent a hail of kunai and shuriken at Mizuki and called out "Naruto-kun come with me!" After Iruka told him to listen Naruto ran over to Menma and together they took off into the woods,

Once they were safe Menma turned to Naruto with a small smile and said "Hello there Naruto-kun, my name is Menma now would you mind giving me that scroll? I need to return it to the Hokage immediately." Naruto looked at him with an appalled look on his face and yelled "But what about Iruka-sensei?! We can't just leave him!" Menma merely gave him a sympathetic look and said "I don't feel good about this either Naruto-kun but the protection of the scroll is the objective here, plus odds are Mizuki already-" just as he was about to finish he saw someone approaching from the woods, he grabbed Naruto and dashed into one of the bushes. From the other side of the clearing came a sight that surprised them both, another Naruto! Then after words Iruka came out, Naruto was about to call out until Menma put his hand over Naruto's mouth, and whispered "Listen the one who looks like Iruka is really Mizuki, I can sense a henge over both of them, so I have a plan…" Menma then whispered in Naruto's ear causing a huge grin to spread across his face.

(Mizuki POV)

I stood above Iruka finally able to end him, too bad the demon wasn't here so he could do them both in. I started spinning my fuma shuriken and shouted "Hurry up and die!" and just as I was about to hit him I was suddenly hit in the gut and flew backwards. As I looked up I saw the demon slowly fade into view and I screamed "Wha-, HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" the demon just smirked and shrugged his shoulders and said "Dunno but it was cool wasn't it, now don't touch Iruka-sensei I'll kill you!" That smirk infuriated me and I shouted out "Then do it demon brat!" then a flurry of leaves obscured my vision and when it passed I was all alone in the clearing. As I turned around I shouted "What is this?! Where did you go?!" as I tried to turn again my feet would not move, when I looked down they were covered with roots! To my horror the roots kept climbing, till all that I was, was a tree with a face sticking out, then I heard a muffled voice say something like "NOW!" then the tree started to contract all around me, it felt like thousands of punches connecting at once. These were the last sensations he would feel before waking up in an ANBU jail cell.

(Normal POV)

Menma looked down at the unconscious form of Mizuki with disappointment, the fact that a Chunin did not even notice the Genjutsu he had placed was slightly disconcerting, it was just the Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death combined with the Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique using the Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique, a Chunin should have definitely have noticed it. '_Perhaps it would be simpler to conquer this village than to seek an alliance, after all if this is a measure of their average Chunin than it will be simple.'_ He glanced over at Iruka and Naruto to see Iruka tying a Hitai-ate around Naruto's head, he walked over and slung Iruka over his shoulders and said "Come along Naruto-kun, we still have to report back to Hokage-sama and get Iruka-sempai to the Hospital, after all those wounds don't look too good." Naruto nodded and followed after, and asked "So who are you anyway, I haven't seen you chasing me before?" Menma merely chuckled and answered "I'm just a mercenary, me and my friends are trying to get employment in the village." Naruto nodded and was silent for a time before finally asking "What's a mercenary?" Menma sighed knowing the trip back would be full of questions like this.

After getting Iruka to the hospital Menma found himself with Naruto in the Hokage's office, he noticed with some trepidation that his teammates were nowhere to be found. After Naruto's recounting of events, with Menma having to come in and keep him rational, the Hokage then turned to Menma and said "Well it seems that you are trustworthy, for now. Tomorrow you will be set to accompany another squad. Until I see you next." Menma, in a rare show, was slack-jawed at this and even asked "Just like that? You're not going to put us through some extreme tests or anything?!" The Hokage merely smiled as he filled his pipe and said, "If you did have any harmful intent, you would have shown it during the test mission, besides you are still going to be under strict observation. Now Neko here will escort you to your temporary quarters with your friends." Menma turned and there was a female ANBU with purple hair, he then nodded to both her and the Hokage and set out for the lodgings set up for him.

_Konoha 8 A.M_

Menma walked into the classroom seeing his teammates he walked over and sat by them. He turned to Senshi and asked, "So, this is your graduating class what's different about them?" But instead of Senshi, surprisingly it was the normally quiet Ringo, who answered saying, "Physically, they are no different, but their personalities are different. Kiba is normally quiet and soft-spoken; Ino is a timid person, Shikamaru is very active, Choji normally has to be forced to eat, Shino is very outspoken, Hinata is very…promiscuous, Sasuke is very moody, and I'm apparently a fan-girl." she shuddered after finishing. Menma would have said more but Iruka walked in and started to address the class.

"Alright quiet down everyone, beginning today you are all real ninjas, but you are still merely rookie Genin the hard part has just started. Now you will soon be assigned duties by the village, so today we will be creating the three man teams and each team will have a Jonin sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties we tried to balance each team's strengths…. Team seven will be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha under Kakashi Hatake. Team eight will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame under Kurenai Yuhi. Team nine is still in circulation so Team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara under Asuma Sarutobi. Also two teams will be selected at random to be partnered with our two mercenary teams, comprising of Han, Bun, Ke, and Kumo," at the mention of the last name Hinata seemed to jump a little. "under Kosshi-san. And our second team is Senshi, Ringo, and Menma-kun, under Ukei-ya. Now your senseis will be here after lunch so you have a break until then."

After Iruka left, many teams went to have lunch together so Menma announced to the class "Would teams seven, eight, and ten please come here, I would like to have a word with you." Once they had all gathered he smiled at them and said "I would just like to get to know you all better, so I would like to treat you all to lunch." After saying that, Naruto, Choji, and Kiba all started cheering about free food, Ino and Sakura were mumbling to themselves about being on a diet before blushing at the prospect of sitting next to Sasuke, Hinata was blushing from her head being full of fantasies of Naruto feeding her, Sasuke and Shikamaru narrowed their eyes from being suspicious. But it was, surprisingly, Shino who spoke out and asked "Why would you only wish to get to know us and not the others? Answer because you know of another trial we must face." Menma merely smiled to him and said "Very perceptive Shino-kun, yes you will face one more trial, but it will vary depending on your Sensei. Rest assured I am very confident you nine will pass." Shino seemed accept this and nodded. They then began their trek to Yakinaku Q.

After having their fill and finding out a bit more about their comrades the Genin-hopefuls went back to the academy. There Iruka was waiting, and when all had arrived he said "Alright settle down, now the teams assigned to be with the mercenaries will be, team seven with team… Kosshi, and team nine will be with team Ukei-ya. Come on in." After calling out in walked team nine, with their two spandex clad members enthusiastically cheering and the other two looking thoroughly embarrassed. Menma and his team left, Menma saying his farewells to all the teams he followed after the, eccentric, sensei. After he caught up to the team, he asked "My name is Menma, and yours?" immediately the smaller one in green jumped up and yelled "YOSH! I AM THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA! ROCK LEE!" after screaming this, the female punched him in the back of the head and said "Please ignore him, you'll stay sane that way. My name is Tenten, nice to meet you." Meanwhile the other male just looked at them out of the corner of his eye and finally said "I am Neji." Menma stared at Tenten and said "talkative fellow isn't he?" Tenten just laughed nervously and said "Well between him and Lee we would be a normal team, except for Gai-sensei…" Just as she said that, Gai stopped at the entrance to the tower and turned and said "Yosh My most youthful students, we will now be taking on a C-rank mission, Menma-kun, Senshi-kun, and Ringo-kun, your Sensei has put you into my care. Now let us go!"

After arriving with team Menma in a daze and Tenten gazing sympathetically at them, meeting Gai for the first time will do that to you. The Hokage saw the group approaching him and chuckled while asking "Ah, Gai-kun so good to see you, what can I do for you?" Gai gave a blinding smile, literally the assistant would not regain sight for two hours, while he responded "Yosh, Hokage-sama I would like to ask for a new C-rank to do with our new team." The Hokage hummed his assent while looking for some scrolls, finally coming up with two scrolls, saying "since you have two Genin teams with you, I will assign you two missions. The first is to escort a merchant and his wares back to Taki, which will take around three weeks, you are then to spend another three weeks in Hill country, staying at Taki, taking out a bandit army amassing around the country which will take another three weeks. You will have a week of leave in Taki before you will come back to prepare for the Chunin exams. Do you accept?" Gai gave his agreement in his own way (Yosh! If we cannot complete these missions I shall run one hundred laps around Konoha if I cannot do that…) and they were sent to retrieve their supplies to begin their journey.

They met with the client at two A.M., he had a large carriage filled with many kinds of goods and jems in it. The merchant himself was a middle-aged, slightly overweight man with a slight beard, and a laugh that was deep and jovial and a demeanor that made one think of an uncle. As they traveled they mad small talk with the merchant whose name turned out to be Takeshi Sato, and found out about both Takigakure and his life, his wife and two children one of which is training to be a ninja. On the last day before the approach to Taki would begin, they were walking along, a river on their left, Tenten on the roof of the carriage to be able to respond to any attacks, Neji behind using his Byakugan, Gai at the front, Ringo and Lee ( Lee hitting on Ringo the entire time) on the right, and Senshi and Menma on the left.

All of a sudden a scream ran through Menma's ear as a group of bandits charged the wagon , Ringo and Lee immediately began to fight back, with Tenten provided coverage while yelling to Neji "How didn't you sense them!?" Neji, fighting off six bandits at a time, replied "I don't know, I couldn't it's like their chakra isn't even there!" Gai was mainly fighting the bulk but they were steadily moving him away from the group, all the others were fighting six bandits each. But when Menma defeated one the others split up and he was against one bandit who did not look like the rest, he had an aura of self-assurance, "Who are you? Why send your men away?" The man just chuckled and said "I am Akihiro Sakayama, Chunin ranked missing-nin from Kusagakure, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. As to why I sent the plebs away, I will be the one to end all of your lives, the bandits are merely to weaken you. Now engarde!"

With that Sakayama began to flip through hand seals finishing and bringing his hand to his mouth, with his index finger and thumb connected, and yelled "Fire Style: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" sending a large ball of fire at Menma. Menma quickly rolled out of the way, and performed his own hand signs then yelling out "Water Release: Teppōdama!" sending his own elemental ball at Sakayama who tried to dodge but was still hit on his right side. Sakayama then started to laugh, hysterically so "So, it seems you have some fight in you after all! Let's kick this fight up a gear Fire Release: Katon Bushin!" creating a clone from the smoldering remains of his failed fireball. The two Sakayama's then called out in synchronization "Fire Release: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" and "Earth Release: Doryūheki!" then "Collaboration Technique: Contained Fire Jutsu!" the earth wall came up behind and to the sided of Menma, while the fireball was coming straight toward him! Thinking fat Menma started to jump from wall to wall getting steadily higher, until he was able to jump over the top and wall run down to avoid the explosion. Not getting a moment of rest both Sakayama and his clone came and engaged Menma in a fist fight, they traded blows for a time, until Menma was able to jump away and throw a kunai, it hitting just short of both but stopping them from pursuing. Menma then performed a series of hand signs then called out "This may take everything I have but there is no way I'll miss! Lightning Release: Gian!" he then thrust his hand at one of the Sakayama's who taunted him, in unison by saying "Which one of us is real, hm?" a bolt of lightning then shot from his palm and went straight through one Sakayamas chest. The Sakayama who was hit then proceeded to collapse into embers, causing the real one to laugh and say "Looks like you missed short stack!" Menma simply smirked and, to Sakayama's confusion, said "I never miss," he then put his hands into a seal and call out "Jiton Fuin: Kai!" The kunai Menma had thrown then glowed and the lightning bolt then curved and hit Sakayama in the lower body from behind. They both fell to their knees, one from exhaustion and the other from pain, and Sakayama said "That was a good plan kid, you shoot at the one who isn't in front of the kunai, that way even if you don't hit the real one the first time it will still come back for round two" he then smirked and said "But you forgot one thing, I'm not dumb enough to work alone." Menma then gasps as a kunai slides deep between his ribs, coughing up blood on the exhale as another pair of feet come into view.

* * *

(Authors Note: I was very much considering ending it there but since it is a holiday)

Sakayama was then picked up by the new entry, his constant taunting becoming a droning buzz as a new voice came to the forefront of his thoughts "_**Kill them…Kill Them..KiLl ThEm. KILL THEM! TEAR THEM LIMB FROM LIMB! SNAP THEIR BONES AND DRINK THEIR MARROW!**_" Instead of turning away from these dark thoughts as one might expect, Menma embraced them, and the rush of power they provided. As his chakra started to become visible it was painfully obvious it was not normal, instead of a sky blue it was a deep black, and the chakra began to fill the hole where he was stabbed. Menma began to snicker, which then turned into a chuckle, evolving further into a laugh, until finally he was cackling like a mad man, further scaring his two opponents. Menma then said in a voice that was halfway between his own and something else entirely, "S_**o **_y_**o**_u _**t**_w_**o**_ h_**a**_v_**e **_m_**a**_n_**a**_g_**e**_d _**t**_o _**p**_u_**s**_h _**m**_e _**t**_h_**i**_s _**f**_a_**r**_, n_**o**_r_**m**_a_**l**_l_**y**_ I _**d**_o_**n**_'t _**l**_i_**k**_e _**u**_s_**i**_n_**g **_t_**h**_i_**s**_, i_**t**_ h_**a**_l_**t**_s _**m**_y _**r**_e_**g**_e_**n**_e_**r**_a_**t**_i_**o**_n _**a**_n_**d**_ m_**a**_k_**e**_s _**m**_e _**a**_ l_**i**_t_**t**_l_**e**_ l_**e**_s_**s**_… _**merciful**_." He then charged the two sending and arm of chakra to separate the two and charged after the newcomer, tearing him limb from limb, bathing in his cries of pain, relishing in his attempts to fight back, soaking in his final whimpers as he fell into the sweet embrace of death. Turning to Sakayama he saw him slowly, in vain trying crawl away, he ran over and tried to stop him but only managed to grab his ankle and tore the foot completely off, he then stood over Sakayama and said in maniac type of voice "**Come on get up! Attack me! You've only suffered the loss of your **_**foot! **_**Send out your summons! Utilize your jutsu! Heal your foot and stand! The evening is still so young. Come on****hurry, hurry,**_** HURRY!**_** Pull yourself together-the fun has just begun. Come on! **_**Hurry!**_" Sakayama could only whimper in fear and ask "Wha- What are you!?" Menma smirked and said "**Your **_**Death**_**!**" then he tore into the beaten warrior, although not as feisty as his friend it was still enjoyable. But after Sakayama was long dead he finally started to tire and his wounds, especially the ones he just got, burned in absolute agony, and he fell to the ground, the last thing he saw before passing out was a body approaching him, one topped with mint green hair.

* * *

Authors Note: Well this is it the longest chapter yet, hopefully I'll be able to do things like this all the time. Well anxious to see the responses are for this chapter, we will finish up the "Wave" arc next chapter, I will also, probably create a chapter of what happened in wave with two teams instead of one. Also since I did not do this earlier I do not own Naruto or Hellsing Ultimate, both are property of their respective owners.

Until next time, Stay classy Internet.


	6. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Alright time for chapter 5! Nothing really to say other than the "wave" arc should be done here, I'm still not sure if I should write the wave arc with Naruto and team Kosshi so any feedback on that will be appreciated. Last chapter was the longest written so far, about twice the normal length, so I have a question for all of you should I make longer chapters but have there be larger breaks in between, or have shorter chapter but they come out quicker, this one will (hopefully) be another long one so strap in and let's go!

Menma- Naruto

Senshi- Sasuke

Ringo-Sakura

Ukei-ya-Yamato

Kosshi-Kimimaru

Kumo-Kidomaru

Han-Sakon

Bun-Ukon

Ke-Jirobo

_Key: _

'_Hmm_': thinking

"Hmm": Speaking

"_**Hmm"**_: Demon speaking

'_**Hmm'**_: Demon thinking

* * *

_Unknown Area Unknown Time_

_When Menma next opened his he was staring up at the branches of a tree, softly swaying in the wind. The sunlight filtering through the leaves was enough to give the surrounding area enough light to see, yet still have calming shade. 'Speaking of the surrounding area' Menma thought as his eyes scanned around him, not missing a single detail, it was a simple clearing around one-hundred feet (around 30.5 meters) there was no special markings or landmarks. Yet there was a peculiar felling he had, that this place was important, somehow. Menma just shrugged and walked off, intending to find something to figure out where he was, hopefully a road to follow. If he had looked around longer he would have noticed that the tree he woke up on had the bark on the opposite side taken off, and carved onto it were two names, one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the other was blurred out perhaps by the weathers of time, or perhaps because they did not want to be seen._

_As Menma walked through the forest, he began to wonder how he got there, his team was nowhere in sight, just as he began to truly focus on this he came upon a dirt road. He decided to follow it to see if I lead to a village so he could find out where he was. He had been walking for a couple minutes before he noticed something, the sun had not moved at all, he began to move slowly and look around, because of this he ran right into a wall. After picking himself up he saw a huge wall stretching up into the sky, after overcoming another feeling of deja-vu he walked alongside the wall until he came to a gate. Menma walked in and realized something, this village he had stumbled upon was Konoha! After realizing that he also realized it was not just the sun that was not moving, no one was. Merchants were stuck half way through making deals, mothers in the middle of chastising children, young couples in the middle of laughing at something, they were all just… frozen. As he was walking he also realized another thing, these people were huge, he was barely past most adults knees! Menma then looked down and realized they were not huge, but he was just small, his body was dressed in a bright orange shirt, and light blue pants, clothes he hadn't worn since he was seven. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a tail of an animal take off down an alley, taking off after it Menma did not notice that on the back of one man was the symbol of an Uchiwa fan being worn with pride._

_As Menma was following what appeared to be a raccoon, he was trying to figure out where he was. Finally the raccoon entered a semi-large area with two people, the first lying down the second standing over the first, and the raccoon ran up the arm of the second. Menma then gazed at the second person, he realized it was a boy, around a year or two younger than himself, he was very short only coming to Menma's own stomach, he was wearing a very odd garb for being in the Fire country, a long cloak over a close fitting shirt and long pants. The boy seemed like he was staring straight at Menma, which was impossible since everyone was frozen before he got here, and his eyes had a strange look in them, he was staring with a look that told of suffering, fear, hesitance, and perhaps regret?_

_Menma then looked down at the body on the floor, and his heart stopped. The person was his age, dressed in a tan tunic and shorts, appropriate wear for Fire country, it was a girl if her long hair was any indication, she two was staring at him, also with a peculiar look, hers was of fear, mainly, yet also acceptance, regret, and something else he couldn't identify. But none of that took away his attention more than a liquid pooling around her, the only object that was moving, it was creating a pool beneath her body, it was red and the smell of copper from it was sickening, belatedly Menma realized her body was compressed, arms and legs sticking out at odd angles and something white coming out of her chest, through her shirt. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the boy turn and run without looking back, but still all he could see was the red gooey liquid, the red liquid, that red… then he started to hear it, the voices he had not heard for years. "You could have saved her" they said, "If you hadn't been so jealous", "If you had seen through his ruse", "If you had been a better friend!" they said all these things and more, slowly rising in volume and pitch, starting as whispers, growing steadily into a cacophony of reprimands. Finally Menma had enough and whispered some unintelligible words, his voice rising in chorus with the disembodied voices, "...shut…up..shut up. Shut up. Shut Up. ShUt Up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" But his screams were ignored, the voices kept going, rising to a hurricane of sounds no longer intelligible until Menma finally could not take it anymore, so he yelled._

_Taki 9 A.M_

Menma bolted straight up on his bed, having to quickly lay back to stop the bolts of pain his injuries were causing him, he was covered in seat and his heart was beating out of control. As he placed his hand over his chest to try and calm it, Menma glanced around trying to figure out where he was the stark white walls, smell of antiseptic and the constant beep from a heart monitor seemed to indicate he was in a hospital. As he was about to try to get up he heard the door open and glanced to his left to see who it was, the first to enter was Gai yet he was without his usual jovial demeanor instead wearing a decidedly neutral expression, following him was a man in his early twenties with dark brown hair and black eyes he appeared to be very nervous as his eyes were glancing all around, next came a young woman a few years older than himself she had a pleasant, if somewhat cocky smile on her face yet she too had a guarded expression.

When the door closed Menma took the chance to start the conversation "Hello there, Gai-sempai, how are you? Also may I inquire about the two you have come in with?" Gai merely looked at Menma and responded "Hello Menma-san, I wish I could say I was fine but after what we heard when we found you, I don't think I can say it. This is the leader of Takigakure Shibuki-sama, and one of his ninja Fu-san." Menma said his greetings to both which they reciprocated, Shibuki still nervous Fu starting to loosen up, when Gai then asked "Menma -san I have some questions I must ask you, it pains me to do this to someone I saw as my student so please cooperate, alright?" After Menma nodded Gai began "Alright the sensors from Taki said during your fight they sensed demonic chakra can you explain this?" Menma merely sighed, knowing he would not be able to lie, and said "Yes I know where it came from, it came from me. I am a Jinchuriki." Gai and Shibuki were shocked while Fu merely brightened at his words, after overcoming his shock Gai asked "Which Bijuu do you hold?" Menma calmly replied "I hold the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune." Immediately after saying that Menma felt a kunai being pressed against his neck by Gai before he said "I suggest you stop lying Menma-san, I already know the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki and he has been in Konoha all his life. So I will ask again which Bijuu do you hold?" Menma just sighed, coming up with a story off the top of his head, and responded "I already told you the truth, after I was born my parents were travelling from her original village to my fathers. While they were travelling they noticed the Kyuubi approaching them before the fourth Hokage saved them. After taking them away he asked to use me to stop the Kyuubi, my parents agreed and saw him split the Kyuubi in two, sealing one half into me, the other into some other baby he had. After the sealing and subsequent death of the Hokage they took me and left." This seemed to pacify Gai who pulled his kunai away, which allowed Menma to be able to see how his story affected his two visitors, Shibuki was looking at him with a sympathetic view while Fu seemed to be furious at something so much that she was staring out the window.

Gai looked back at Menma and asked "So when did you find out about the Kyuubi?" Menma smiled and said "When I was twelve my parents thought it was appropriate to tell me then, and she has a name you know." Everyone jumped at that yelling out "A NAME?!" followed by an even louder chorus of "SHE?!" Menma just nodded, chuckling inside, before asking "Yes a name and yes she, would you like to see her?" Gai broke from his shock and asked, "How? It is impossible for us to enter someone else's mind without a Yamanaka." Menma simply gave a small smile and replied "I have a jutsu that will project anything to a room, as long as I put seals on the walls. If that is okay with you Shibuki-sama?" Shibuki cast a glance toward Fu that was summarily ignored, sighing he turned back to Menma and said "Yes that would be alright Menma-san." Menma then grabbed a roll of blankets and bit his thumb, he then began to write down seals. Shibuki started at this and said "Wh-What are you doing? You are still recovering, and your wounds seem to take a while to heal!" Menma just smiled and said "It's alright, I have a heightened regeneration. The reason why my wounds are only now healing is if I draw on my Bijuu power, it completely stops the regeneration and keeps it at a standstill for twenty-four hours. As long as I don't draw on it again, I should be fine." Menma then finished and tried to get up from his bed, but stumbled as soon as he left the beds safety. As he was bracing for his very intimate meeting with the floor, Menma was surprised to find himself hanging in mid-air. He turned in his surprise saviors arms, expecting to see Gai saving him, but to his immense surprise Fu was the one who caught him. She was not gazing at him but rather to the side, and if Menma was not mistaken there was a light dusting of color on her cheeks. After seeing this Menma gave an unseen smile, before righting himself and offering thanks, although when he got up his hand stayed on her shoulder just a second too long. Walking over to the walls and placing the bandages-turned seals he then stood in the center and performed hand-seals before calling out "Ten no yōsai no yōna sakkaku (Illusion of the heavenly stronghold)."

The room faded out and in its place was a tranquil forest, the trees swaying softly in the breeze, at the other end of the clearing was what appeared to be a small log cabin. The others were completely taken aback by the view, Shibuki even reaching out to try and touch a flower but his hand merely passed through and touched tile. Menma chuckled at this and told him "Remember Shibuki-sama, this is all just an illusion, nothing here can touch you." Shibuki then rubbed the back of his head and his cheeks were dusted with a light pink from embarrassment. Fu then asked "How were you able to change this, from what I've seen mindscapes can't be changed!" Menma was about to respond but was interrupted by a condescending laugh from behind him followed by a melodious but haughty voice say **"Hmph this idiot change it? Ha! In his dreams, I am the architect of this beautiful landscape he just had to approve it."** When the group turned around, they were met with a surprising sight, a girl in her early twenties with ink black hair with red highlights, she was wearing a midnight black Yukata. But the most eye-catching features on her were her fox like ears on the top of her head, nine black tails swishing around her, and her eyes were a light black color with a slit down the middle.

Menma gave a companionable smile and turned to the others and said "Well say hello to the Nine Tailed Fox, the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, also known as… Kuroma." At the last word the others sweat dropped at such a buildup to such a… plain name. Meanwhile the, newly named, Kuroma moved closer to the group stopping in-between Menma and the others and remarked **"Tch, such a cheeky child you are, having the gall to bring in another container to my domain. You're lucky I didn't send out my chakra to kill her as soon as I noticed."** Fu looked surprised at the demoness's statement, while Gai looked on in surprise and asked "But I thought the seal the fourth placed prevented the demon's flow of chakra unless the Jinchuriki was in danger? How would you have done that?" Menma glanced over, Kuroma and Fu were having a glaring contest in the background, and answered "That might be the case with the other Jinchuriki you were talking about, but my seal is pretty much just a containment of her soul in my mortal body, and a conduit between our chakra stores. No such failsafe is present on my seal." At Gai's questioning gaze Menma continued "Perhaps it is because I came in at the last minute, he had more time to create and acclimatize a seal for the first Jinchuriki and had no time to create one for me. Now let us return to reality, we still have the issue of our second mission."

As the room faded back into view Shibuki and Fu excused themselves, although the latter did so reluctantly, and sent in team Gai and team Ukei-ya. When everyone had settled down Gai began "Now, since the thirds law does not, technically apply here I will act as if it does and leave the matter to Menma-san. So it comes down to, do I and my team trust you three, even though you have withheld information. Personally, although I am wary of you three, you have not shown anything that would indicate true treason. I will not prevent you from making your cases." Menma then brought his hands down to his lap and said, in a small voice "I'm sorry… it's just that… in my old village I had always been the outcast because of the facial markings of my being a Jinchuriki… then after my house was burnt down and I had the burns, I hid behind these bandages even after I healed… they became a guard between me and this cruel world… then I heard about how Jinchuriki were treated so when we came here I decided not to tell anyone because…be-because." Here Menma looked up, Lee and Tenten gasped at what they saw and even Neji looked surprised. Menma had tears running down his face, fat droplets falling down to join their counterparts on his chin and drip onto his shaking hands. Menma continued in a shaky voice "I just wanted, even if it was only for a little while, to feel how it was to be normal. I apologize for deceiving you, and I would understand if you refused to let me work with you again. I earnestly await your decision." A long silence passed before a voice cut through "I believe we should allow them to work with us." All eyes widened and turned to the least likely occupant to say such a thing, Neji. He merely looked aside and said "It is not as if approve of them or anything, it is merely their fate to finish this mission. So let us get on with it." Lee immediately joined in and said "YOSH! I agree with my most youthful rival! If I cannot convince you of that then I shall do five-hundred one-handed pushups! And if I cannot do that, I shall do five-hundred squat thrusts! And if I cannot do that-" Tenten cut him off saying "While I don't agree with their reasoning, I do agree with their message, they should help us complete the mission." Gai meanwhile just grinned at his students before declaring "YOSH! Who am I to crush another's flames of youth! Let us go forth onto the unknown, for YOUTH!"

Everyone then left so Menma could have some rest, once the door closed Menma dropped his hands from his face, the only thing that could be seen from the shadows, caused by his hunching over, was a small smile. He then began to laugh, slowly rising up till he had to cover his mouth to muffle it. "I can't believe they bought that." He said to himself as he calmed down, he then heard in his mind **"Of course they bought it, you even managed to trick that Jonin! But down to business, what do you plan on doing about that other Jinchuriki. I propose killing her at the first chance we can get."** Menma started at that before chuckling and speaking to empty air "You mean Fu? No no, I have plans for her, did you see how she reacted when she caught me? She could be useful, besides most of the time you would tell me to manipulate, you're not jealous are you?" He could hear the voice continue **"Of course I'm not jealous! Besides if you want to manipulate her that's your business, just remember . . In both this life…"** she trailed off "And the next, yes I remember our souls are chained together." He finished although he could not keep the smile off his face as he said it.

Taki 8 P.M. 2 days later

Menma walked out of the hospital with a large stretch, having finally been discharged a few minutes ago. He then saw a flash of green dart around a corner, he smirked and created an Ishiki bushin to check in with his team and followed, acting as if he was taking a stroll around the village. He glanced around the various stalls and stores perusing their wares, while also keeping an eye on his unexpected tail. He continued his walk, going through the entire village until he finally came upon a cliff overlooking the entire village. "It's a beautiful view up here isn't it…Fu-chan?" he said as he turned his head to stare at a bush where Fu soon came out of chuckling nervously. Menma gestured for her to stand next to him and said "Look at them, going along with their days completely oblivious to the horrors that could be happening down the road. And when something does happen to them they claim to be in the wrong no matter what, even if that so called urchin only stole to feed his young child, who will now always wonder why his father abandoned him, if he does not starve. This is why humans disgust me." Fu glanced over toward him out of the corner of her eyes, with a brow raised she asked "You say that like you are not a human yourself?" Menma let out a small laugh and responded "Of course I'm not one of them, neither are you, they look down upon us, calling us less than human. Never knowing how wrong they truly they are, we are not less than human… we are MORE!" At his declaration Fu jumped and gaping turned to fully face him while Menma just continued staring at the village and began again. "Yes, we are greater than them, and they know this. These humans know we could slaughter them with but a thought, but we don't and that frightens them beyond measure. So instead of falling to their knees and thanking us for our benevolence, they instead attempt to degrade us below them so, to their infantile minds, it makes sense why we would not destroy them. Think of it Fu-chan, each of us could take down at least a thousand of them before they would bring us down, if all nine of us joined together how many could we take down?" Fu looked surprised at this, having been asked a question in the middle of what seemed to be a tirade, and responded "Um, nine thousand?" Menma chuckled and said "You would think so, but no, I believe we could take down so many more. You see I believe the abilities granted to us by our Bijuu allow us to work in tandem with each other. And that is the reason I came here…for you."

Fu seemed startled at this, and a little embarrassed if the blush on her face was any indication, and started to splutter denials before Menma turned to her and grabbed her hands in his. "I believe you are the one destined to be my partner Fu, and I yours." Menma then brought his head down, obscuring her view of his face, and said "Since I have moved a lot for most of my life with my sensei, I have not had much time to make many friends. So… Fu…" here Menma brought his head up, showing his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Will you be my friend?" he asked in a small voice prompting Fu to grab him in a hug muttering "Yes" over and over. Over her shoulder, where she could not see, lay Menma's head and he was giving a large maniacal grin while imagining how he would be using his new piece to her best effectiveness.

Taki 8 A.M. one day later

Gai had gathered the two teams in front of him and said "YOSH! Alright my most youthful students we have located the bandits base of operations. I will head to the center of the camp and fight the leader, he is rumored to be a Jonin rank missing-nin from Iwa, while the rest of you will split up into teams of two and clear out the sides working your ways toward me. The teams will be Senshi and Lee, Ringo and Neji, and Menma and Tenten. Also Menma I'm sorry to say but, until we reach Konoha again you will be forbidden from using the…well…" As he trailed off he glanced toward his team wondering how to tell him without the others finding out, when Menma said "It's alright Gai-sensei, I had decided to tell them so, now they know." That had indeed been an event with Lee jumping at him, giving a bone-snapping hug proclaiming that his flames of youth were even brighter because of it. Neji had just commented that it was simply his fate to be burdened so, while Tenten had reprimanded him for being scared on how they would react and told him he shouldn't be relying on the demon at all so what did it matter. Gai meanwhile just smiled and said "I see, thank you for having fate in them Menma…kun."

They then took off for the bandit camp traveling in the same formation as when they came to Taki, finally arriving outside the clearing the camp was in ten hours later. The plan was for teams Neji and Lee to attack first since they had the frontline fighters, meanwhile Menma and Tenten would pool their chakra to create a wall of earth on the opposite end of the camp from them herding the rest toward them before meeting in the center with Gai. Currently Menma and Tenten were in the bushes, the signal for the beginning was Gai's battle cry and their signal was a flare from both sides. Hearing a cry of "Dynamic Entry!" Menma turned to Tenten and said "Is that how he always begins his fights?" Tenten just chuckled nervously and said "Ya, that's just how Gai-sensei acts." Seeing two flares fly up she said "Seems like that's our cue, ready?" at his nod they both began performing hand signs before placing their palms flat on the ground and calling out "Earth Release: Doryūheki!" Seeing the column of earth rise up on the other side of the camp the two Shinobi began their advance.

The first to notice them was a sub-commander, a skinny man with two Katana's strapped to his waist, seeing who was approaching he attempted to rally his men "Ha! Ya see who they sent ta try and get rid o' us? A bunch o' wet behind ta ears kids! C'mon the sooner we get rid o' these two, the sooner we can help ta baws-" his tirade abruptly ended when after turning and raising his swords, he was riddled with kunai and shuriken courtesy of one weapon mistress. Seeing this shattered what little morale the bandits had and they began to run around like chickens with their heads cut off. Tenten turned to Menma and said "Jeez this is so easy it's not even funny." Menma turned to her to respond when his eyes widened and he grabbed Tenten by the shoulders and rolled to the side, when she looked back a ball of compressed air landed where they just were, tearing everything to shreds.

Menma quickly said to her "You can repay me later." Before turning to their attackers, the one who had attacked was an older man who had a bald head and a long beard, the other was closer to their ages, a young man with brown hair and a face that gave Menma a grave sense of Deja-vu. Menma turned to Tenten and said "You take on the old man, I'll take his friend." At her questioning look he continued "He used a wind release jutsu, I use lightning release, he would beat me no problem. The only way we have any chance is if we do it this way ready?" she nodded and he said "good luck." And dashed toward the young man.

He quickly dashed across the pair throwing kunai at the younger to get his attention, Menma lead him to a cooking area and turned and got ready to fight. The kid gave a cocky smile and said "I was hoping you would try to fight me, this way I can get revenge for what you did to Akihiro-nee." Menma raised an eyebrow at that and said "Akihiro? Oh yes, he was that fool who I killed when he tried to take the caravan. So you're the fool's brother? It seems I will have to destroy the whole family at this rate." The boy now had tears in his eyes and yelled "You think you're so strong?! You only killed Akihiro-nee because you caught him off guard! Now I, Aisoku Sakayama, will be your death! Let us fight, Earth Release: Kengan no Jutsu!" rocks rose up and covered Aisoku's arm, he then ran and attempted to punch Menma , who at the very last second jumped away and said "Too slow!". Aisoku continued to chase and attempt to punch Menma, who only ever responded with mocking statements, for several minutes before finally reaching his limit and yelling out "Stand and fight like a man, coward!" Menma merely laughed and said "But if I'm a coward, why should I fight like a man? Besides it's more fun like this!" Menma then jumped down on the other side of the area and called out "But I guess I should put an end to your mourning now, huh? Very well than, we will each use only one technique whoever wins lives agreed?" Aisoku smirked and popped a soldier pill into his mouth and said "Ha, your mistake. You see… I DON'T CARE IF I DIE AS LONG AS YOU DO AS WELL! WATER RELEASE: Kamikiri!" A jet of water was then shot at Menma who was shocked at the fact one so young could use such a technique, he was then flown off into a heap with other debris. Aisoku saw Menma in a heap, not breathing, and had a small smile, he had finally avenged his Nee-sama. He was very surprised to see a plume of smoke and a bandits body take Menma's place, this was the last thing he saw before a kunai flew through his head thus ending his life.

Menma then went over and met with Tenten who was standing over the old man's body with a cherry red face, the man did not seem to be dead, but rather unconscious with a huge smile on his face. At Menma's inquisitive gaze she merely muttered "Don't ask." And walked away talking about pervy old men, Menma's eyes grew distant, he turned to the old man on the ground and said "Might as well end the cycle of revenge right here." A simple kunai dropped ended his long life. They then moved onto the center, most of the bandits leaving during their respective fights. They came upon Gai standing over his opponent with the other members sitting near-by eating from the bandits supply. "Yosh! I am glad you have joined us, we have finished clearing out the camp. Now it is time for us to set back for Taki, we will have a break for a week before returning for the Chunin Exams. Now let us be off!"

* * *

Authors Note: So…yeah… this is a teensy bit late… just a little. So I'm really sorry for taking so long but in exchange here is an extremely long chapter, in comparison at least. So now to talk about what happened, so Kuroma actually went through several stages, the first was a demure, subservient girl, to counter Kurama's obtuse nature. The name was, at first, just a pun for the name since the other Kurama was black so it made sense, but apparently Kurama means nine lama, which from what I researched, is a level a monk can obtain in Buddhism so Kuroma means black lama. Also I have a poll up on my profile in weather or not I should begin another story now or later, some ideas are on my profile or if you have any you would like to see send them to me and I'll see if I can do it. Also this will be done in the reviews, I want to know what kind of relationship you want Menma to have in this I have three options 1. One mutual romance, one one-sided 2. Two mutual romances 3. Harem. Normally I would not do a harem but I felt the need to at least place it as an option. Once again this will be done in the reviews , so if you have any questions comments or just want to say hi.

So until then, Stay classy Internet.


	7. Chapter 6

Authors Note: So here we are again everyone, hope you all have been good. This chapter, I hope, will get through to the end of the Chunin exams preliminary rounds, and have the invasion next chapter. Also since we are going to be having extra teams I decided to randomly make the matches, bar a few, each character was given a number then I randomized it and set up the matches… so there's that. Also sorry about the randomness of updates, I could blame life and all its intricacies, but sometimes I'm just lazy.

Review responses:

Kahtras: Thanks, here's the update.

StormSusanoo: Thank you, I hope you do.

Raizen: Thank you, although, personally, I don't see them as OC's rather if anything they would just be OOC, since it's still the character but with a different background and experiences. For the ages everyone is the normal set age, 12 yrs. for the rookie 9, 13 yrs. for team Gai, and 14 yrs. for Naruto and Menma. The reason why Naruto and Menma are the oldest is because it was said that Naruto had failed his graduation exam twice, yet somehow he is the same age as his classmates? Since it was implied that graduations are every year that makes Naruto and Menma two years older than the rookie 9. As for the appearances, they all have rudimentary disguises that will be put into view in this chapter, but the main reasons why Konoha hasn't noticed is one, their personalities are very different Ringo is serious while Sakura is more laid back, two, the only people who know there is another world is the ones who came over. I hope I answered your questions, and I hope you do read more.

Menma- Naruto

Senshi- Sasuke

Ringo-Sakura

Ukei-ya-Yamato

Kosshi-Kimimaro

Kumo-Kidomaru

Han-Sakon

Bun-Ukon

Ke-Jirobo

_Key: _

'_Hmm_': thinking

"Hmm": Speaking

"_**Hmm"**_: Demon speaking

'_**Hmm'**_: Demon thinking

"_Hmm" _Other

_Taki 8 A.M._

Menma, his team, and team Gai were in the office of Shibuki, awaiting the arrival of their client to receive payment. Gai was having a very animated conversation with Shibuki, and both teams were making small talk, when a simple farmer walked in followed by two Taki shinobi and Fu. The farmer thanked them, talking with a slow drawl, and gave them their payment before walking out, yet the new occupants stayed. Shibuki then cleared his throat and said "As I'm sure you know, this year's Chunin exams are in Konoha, as such I would like to ask you, if it's not too much trouble, to take this team with you. They were put together at the last minute to attend" after hearing the affirmative from Gai he continued "Thank you very much I will let them introduce themselves, good bye." After walking outside the tower they all stood facing one another, Fu started to talk when the first boy cut her off saying, in aloud boisterous voice "My names Goman, you can count on me passing the exam with flying colors!" Menma gave him a once over, he was fairly average with brown hair, blue shorts and a white shirt, the only remarkable thing about him was a kusarigama on his belt. The next boy continued, once again cutting off Fu, speaking in a nasally voice "My name is Senbo, don't listen to the idiot over there, he just thinks he's great because he bought that kusarigama." This boy seemed to be a carbon copy of the other, with the color of his clothing swapped, and a scowl permanently on his face. Fu finally introduced herself, saying "My name is Fu, it will be a pleasure to be with you." As she said the last part her gaze drifted toward Menma, while her teammates turned from glaring at each other to glare at her instead.

Menma noticed the actions Fu and her teammates performed, internally smirking at the division that was showing and how he could play off of it. He turned to the group with a pleasant smile on his face and said "Very nice to meet you Goman-san, Senbo-san, I look forward to our travels. It is very nice to see you again Fu-chan." Then the other shinobi introduced themselves before it was decided to meet at the gate in a half hour, since the trip would take two days going at full speed.

_Forest one day later_

After traveling for the entirety of the day, and with twilight setting in, it was decided that the group would set up camp a bit away from a nearby lake. After clearing away rocks and other such debris from the clearing, Gai turned to his charges and cried out "Yosh! Now we must gather supplies, and set up the camp. We shall have teams of two for gathering firewood, food, water, and setting up the camp, meanwhile the last one will be given the honor of cooking the food. Now I will leave it up to you to choose who will do what." Immediately after Gai finished Menma brought his hand up and said "Fu-chan and I will go gather the water." He then proceeded to grab Fu's hand, causing the girl to blush, and ran off toward the lake before anyone could say anything. The first to recover was Senbo who turned his gaze to Goman, who nodded when he met Senbo's gaze, and said "Goman and I will collect firewood." before they too left, exiting only slightly off from the spot Menma and Fu. Lee then jumped up and yelled "Yosh! My companions have shown how high their flames of youth rise, I must not allow myself to fall behind!" he then grabbed Neji by the arm and ran off yelling "If we cannot collect fifteen pounds of food before the others come back, we shall do one hundred push-ups! If we cannot do that…" After his voice faded, along with Neji's cries of help, Tenten turned to Ringo and said "Well, guess us girls should stick together, eh?" Ringo replied by way of a grunt and the two of them started setting up tents. Senshi started to look around for a partner, before realizing he was the last one. His shoulders slumped in acceptance and muttered "Fine, I'll cook, just don't blame me when it tastes like dirt…"

_In the woods_

Goman and Senbo were walking slowly in the woods, coming up to the forest edge before the lake. They saw Menma and Fu standing near the edge of the lake talking, before Goman turned to Senbo and said "Explain why we have to watch the demon again? I could be using this time to show Ringo-chan how amazing I am, she is this close to going out with me." Senbo just scoffed and replied "First of all, whenever you talk to Ringo she looks like she is about to tear off your head. Second, why would she go out with you when I am still here? Third, because we can't let the demon get close to any one from outside the village, you were there when Suien-sama gave us the orders."

Goman just groaned in annoyance before turning to continue his watch, until Menma brought his hands up to cup Fu's face and Senbo growled. Goman turned to his partner and said "What, don't tell me you're _jealous_? You are! Ha, you like the demon!" Senbo just brought his fist down on Goman's head and replied "Of course I'm not jealous, she's just a demon. The reason I growled is because if anyone should breed with her, it should be me. With her demonic strength, there would be nothing stopping my kid's from leading Takigakure. Of course if she develops feeling for this Menma, it would be that much harder to break her away from him. So, any ideas to break them up?" At this he turned to Goman and raised his eyebrows. Goman looked down in thought for a moment before bringing his gaze up, with a mischievous glint in his eyes he said "Well, if she had an 'accident' during dinner that would get rid of any interest Menma has in her right? And then you can go and comfort her, making sure she stays with us." Senbo gazed incredulously at him for a moment before saying "Goman that might have been the smartest thing you have ever said." Goman smiled proudly, and stuck his chest out, before realizing the insult those words brought and dived at Senbo beginning a brawl.

_Meanwhile_

After Menma and Fu arrived at the lake he let go of her wrist and said "Sorry about that, I just had some things to tell you in private, so once I saw the opportunity I took it." He then bent down to fill his water skin, while Fu's cheeks became flush from her thoughts about the "private" matters Menma wished to discus. Menma then turned to her after finishing filling, and said "I have something very important to ask you Fu-chan. Will you…" her cheeks grew brighter as she anticipated what he would ask her, images of herself dressed all in white in front of a shrine danced through her head, her attention was brought back to the present as Menma drew in a breath and finished"…not use your bijuu's power during the exams?" Fu's dreams could be heard, cracking, then shattering behind her as she could only mutter "Wh-what?" Menma then reached forward and grabbed her hands in his "I know it is a lot to ask of you, but this is all necessary to ensure the fruition of our plans." He then threw his arms out in a wide sweeping motion and continued "First we shall fight as the humans do, thus proving to them we are just like them, then we use the power of our Bijuu to show we are far above them. Then they shall bow at our feet, we shall be Gods!" here he turned to Fu and brought his eyes to a half-lidded stare and finished "or a Goddess." Fu's blush came back in full force, and quickly stuttered out "We-Well, l let's get th-this water back to camp." Menma just chuckled internally as his plan coming together perfectly 'soon Fu will be reliant on only me, then she will do anything I tell her and thus my hold on potentially one of the most powerful people on this continent. Then the only thing left to do would be to train her, perhaps Kimimaro–sempai will help with that' coming out of his thought he made his way to catch up with Fu.

_That night_

Eight of the nine Genin were sitting by a bonfire waiting for the ninth to finish doing his 'punishment sit-ups' before grabbing the full bowls on a table not too far from them. When Lee finished his sit-ups one person was sent from each team, to prevent a mad dash, to get the bowls. Senbo was the first to arrive, and immediately poured some liquid laxatives into the bowl of his female teammate, smirking as he did so. Before Menma crashed into him from behind, "Sorry," he said as he stood back up "tripped over a rock." Senbo just scoffed and muttered "Well watch where you're going next time." Before walking back and delivering his teammates their food, smiling as he kept his eyes glued to Fu waiting for her 'accident'. As soon as everyone tasted their food, cries started over how delicious it was before everyone started digging in with gusto. Senbo was wondering why Fu did not seem to have any problems with her food, just as he was about to try to slip in another dose his stomach started to grumble loudly attracting everyone's attention. As he was about to comment on it he began to feel his bowel's loosen up, and quickly ran out of the camp, clutching his rear, and leaving a disgusting stench behind him. Menma quickly offered to follow to find out the reason behind his strange actions, before anyone caught the stench left behind.

As Menma came upon the form of Senbo pulling his pants up, he asked "What's the matter? Did your little plan backfire on you?" As he buckled his pants Senbo glared at the red haired Nin standing across from him, and said "So it was you, I should have known. But how did you know I was the one who did it?" Menma merely smirked and replied "How indeed. Aside from that, I won't pretend to know why you would do something like that to your teammate, but if you wish to still draw breath I suggest you cease these childish efforts." Senbo quickly dashed backwards before drawing a kunai and saying "You should stay out of my way, the demon belongs to Taki and she will not form other attachments." Menma merely sighed, closing his eyes, before replying "It seems you are set on this path, very well if you wish to try and kill me go right ahead. Although I can assure you, you will fail. Perhaps you should try and send Goman after me, after all he is the only one of you two who would be able to put up a fight." Senbo grit his teeth before dashing at Menma with his kunai trailing behind him, seeing Menma not reacting he grinned knowing his victory was assured now. As he was reaching Menma he raised his kunai high in the air, preparing to bring it down upon his victim, yelling out a battle cry as he began. This was all stopped when Menma snapped his eyes open, revealing spiteful red eyes with one tomoe in each, this was the last thing Senbo saw before he let out a bloodcurdling scream that was heard all the way back at the camp.

_Back at the camp_

The Genin and Gai all stood up when they heard the scream, they waited a few moments before hearing a rustling in the bushes, and Gai ordered them into a defensive position before ordering Neji to activate his Byakugan. Before Neji could act Menma walked into the camp with Senbo slung over his shoulder, after placing him down on a sleeping mat Menma explained "After he screamed I was able to find him, lucky too he was about to be eaten by a bear. He must have been so startled that he passed out, I checked him over and he has no injuries except to his pride." After Gai finished administering first-aid for things Menma might have missed, the group finished their meals and settled down in their mats for the night.

Late into the night Menma was awoken by a weight being pressed into his chest, right as he was about to jump up and attack whomever it was he saw a bob of lime green invade his eyesight. After realizing who was on his chest, and now pressed up against his side, he whispered "Fu-chan, what are you doing?" Fu merely responded, thankful that the darkness hid her blush, "I had a bad dream, and I didn't want to be alone." Menma merely gave a sigh and said "Alright you can stay, but make sure to leave before any one wakes up alright?" after she nodded in confirmation he smirked, glad his plans were coming together beautifully especially now that the obstacle known as Senbo was gone. After making sure there was no one else conscious in the vicinity, Menma allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

_Konoha a day later_

Menma and the others were waiting in the reception hall until the Hokage called them in to give their oral reports, their written ones having been hawked ahead immediately after the mission was completed. After a moment Team seven and his fellow 'mercenaries' walked out, for the first time Menma took note of how his compatriots disguised themselves. Sakon and Ukon dyed their hair a mousey brown, they also each wore a half mask on opposing sides of their faces, Jirobo cut off his mohawk and had begun slimming down, Kidomaru had let his hair out of its ponytail, and instead combed it down. Kimimaro wore false skin patches over his two tattoos on his forehead and cut his hair to around his shoulders, Yamato dyed his hair black and had his skin become paler. For his own team, Sakura dyed her hair blonde after her mother, Sasuke meanwhile allowed his hair to grow to the mid of his back. His own appearance was hidden behind the many bandages to hide the whisker marks adorning his cheeks.

His attention was called back to reality, when the Hokage turned his attention to Menma and asked for the others to be escorted out. Menma stood at stiff attention as the aged Hokage filled his pipe with tobacco and lit it, after taking a few puffs he began to speak "So, why don't we start with the reason you did not inform us to your Jinchuriki status?" Menma bowed his head to his, now, superior and responded "It is as Gai-sempai said Hokage-sama, I was afraid of the opinion of the masses if they knew I held such a beast. I merely wished to live a normal life, I humbly offer my apologies for my actions." As he said the last sentence he knelt onto his knees and brought his head to the ground in subservience. Hiruzen looked at the young man in front of him before saying "Get up Menma-kun, your apology, while appreciated, is not necessary." as his thoughts turned to Naruto he said "I understand why you did what you did, and I cannot say your fears are completely unfounded. But if you truly wish to make it up to me, I have a favor to ask of you. I wish for you to watch over Naruto-kun during the Chunin exams. Nothing too serious just make sure he does not die." Menma just nodded his head and exited the room, after he had left an ANBU with a cat mask dropped down from their spot and asked "Hokage-sama, are you sure we should just let him go? He did purposefully lie to you." Hiruzen just took a puff from his pipe and said "Of course we shall keep an eye on him, but for now any threat he will pose is benign at best, that is why I placed the groups with two of our most powerful Jonin, if they even think of betraying us they will be beaten before they even knew what hit them." The ANBU simply nodded and returned to their original spot.

_Meanwhile _

Menma dashed across the roofs before arriving at the inn that was rented out for his group, it was fairly large with a bath house, dining room, and ten bedrooms. When he got in he walked into the dining room to see dinner already in progress, he nodded to his roommates and sat down to eat, while eating he began to use hand signals to communicate with the others. "_What did Hiruzen have to say to you"_ signed Kimimaro as he ate rice, Menma replied _"He asked me to watch over my other, when will the next report be sent back?"_ Yamato passed a bowl of fish and signed _"Kimimaro sent one just last week, it will be a month before the next one is sent."_ Menma nodded and the dinner proceeded as normal.

The next day Menma had off to prepare for the exams, he was chosen to go and get supplies for dinner at around three. As he was walking along, he was almost tripped when a small body dashed around him, he turned around to see who it was when he was plowed to the ground as a taller blur followed. When he looked up he saw the second blur and a definite pink shade to it, deciding to investigate Menma followed at a much more sedate pace. When he had caught up he seemed to have come at the tail end of a confrontation the entirety of team seven, plus a group of youngsters, stood across from three opposing shinobi. As soon as he saw the symbol on the unknown shinobi's hitai-ate was from Suna Menma dropped into a defensive posture as he looked at each more carefully to determine their identities. The first was a boy around his age, and by far the oddest looking of the bunch, he wore an outfit that reminded Menma of the one's the puppeteer's would wear when his mother had taken him to see a puppet show, that along with the bundle with hair on his back showed that this young man was, more likely than not, a puppet user. Standing next to him was a woman who appeared to be one year Menma's senior, she had a purple one piece robe with a sash and liberal use of fishnet, over her shoulder she had a black metal bar. The final member, standing a bit behind the first two, made Menma drop his bag of groceries in shock, he had a black suit with long pant legs and short sleeves, over his shoulder he wore a gourd more likely filled with something. After overcoming his shock Menma's eyes took a furious look to them as he gazed upon this boy, after the trio walked away Menma approached team seven.

When Menma was close enough Menma said "If any of you have to fight the red head, don't." At this Sakura jumped in shock, and Naruto and Sasuke looked incredulous at this statement, and Naruto voiced his displeasure by saying "What!? What do you mean don't? That guy can't be that tough right?" Menma just cast his gaze over the group before stopping at Sasuke and said "Sasuke, you once said you have a certain someone you wish to take your revenge against correct? Well that is my person, only I will be allowed to kill him." Sasuke looked at Menma with a surprised look before turning with a huff and walked off. Sakura wondered after him and Naruto and the kids also walked after sometime after of sitting in silence. After standing for a time longer Menma walked over and picked up the groceries and walked back to the inn, after setting the bags in the kitchen he walked back out the door and wandered into the woods.

When Menma finally reached a clearing he sat down in the middle of it, and just looked into the twilight sky. When he finally spoke it was in a whisper "I… I don't know if you can hear me, where ever you are now. I just wanted to tell you that I will soon be able to avenge you, then…then I will start on our plan."

_Academy building_

Menma stood waiting for his team early in the morning, he had watched all the Chunin hopefuls walk in with high spirits and eager faces. When Ringo and Senshi walked over he nodded and led the way into the building, coming across a door with two shinobi in front of it and a group around it. Feeling a strange sensation wash over him, Menma formed a hand sign and released a burst of chakra and the sign above the door changed from three to two and Menma motioned with his head to continue onward. After entering the main room Menma and his squad stood over by the door to watch the newest entrants, Menma took the time to look over the current occupants. As his gaze went around his eyes found an orange pair looking back at him, after seeing Fu wave, and returning a small one of his own, his eyes continued their track. Before hearing a huge racket, all eyes went to the door as a few moments later in walked team seven. Walking over and meeting up with teams eight, ten, and team Kosshi, Menma stood quietly by before someone walked over asking if anyone wanted info. Sasuke was the first to speak up, asking for information on Gaara of the desert, Rock Lee, and surprisingly Menma himself.

Kabuto drew the three cards and laid them out for all to see, and said "Alright first up is Rock Lee, looks like he is about a year older than you guys. Mission experience thirteen C-ranks and twenty D-ranks, his squad leader is Gai and over the past twelve months his taijutsu has radically improved but his other skills are shaky at best. Last year he got a lot of attention as a Genin, but for some reason he chose not to participate in the Chunin exams. This will be his first time in the exams same as you guys, his teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga." Here Naruto interjected, with his infinite wisdom "Huh, Hyuuga?" Kabuto then activated the next card and said "Okay, now for Gaara of the Desert. Mission experience eight C-ranks, whoa get this one B-rank as a Genin. There's not a lot more information on him, he's a rookie from another land originally, but there is this he survived every mission without a scratch on him." At this even Menma was surprised, but was not one of the few to express his surprise. Kabuto took out the last card and said "Alright, last up is Menma of the Leaf. Not much on him other than he is one of a group of mercenary shinobi that Konoha recently hired. It says he has completed two C-ranks, his main skill lies in Genjutsu, while being adequate in Ninjutsu. That's all I have, hopefully I'll be able to gather more information in this exam." The last card Kabuto brought out was a map of the elemental nations, and said "Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Oto. From the looks of it, they have all sent exceptionally skilled candidates this time around. Of course Otogakure is small, it sprang up recently no one knows anything about them. Those guys are a mystery. Well you get the point the competition is going to be intense this year. In the four years I've been here I have never seen a crop of shinobi with more potential than this, we've got our work cut out for us.

Menma saw how the others were becoming disheartened, especially Naruto who was shaking, and decided to boost their confidence. Walking over he said "Don't worry you guys, if you get into trouble com and find either me, Senshi, or Ringo. We'll help you out, no matter what, after all what are friends fo-" Suddenly Naruto jumped up and yelled out "Ah! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna beat everyone of ya." Menma sighed after the boisterous declaration, 'Well at least the result is the same.' he thought as he saw all the rookies relax 'but, he's also drawn unneeded attention to us'. Menma's eyes were then drawn to three shinobi dashing forward, seeing their destination was his group he quickly moved to them. The first had already jumped over him, but the second was directly in front of him he placed his hand on the man's shoulder and said "Now now, we wouldn't want to cause a disruption now would we?" before the man could respond Menma lowered his head to speak into his ear and whispered "You also wouldn't want to give away your techniques this early would you?" The man just glared at Menma from the corner of his eye, before nodding and dashed back to his spot.

At that moment smoke bombs went off at the front and a voice sounded out "Alright you baby-faced degenerates pipe down and listen up!" The smoke cleared and there stood a group of grey dressed shinobi, in the front stood a tall scarred man with a black trench coat who said "My name is Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and from this moment on… your worst enemy." All eyes turned to this man as he continued "I'm only going to say this once, there will be no fighting, no attacking unless you are given the permission of your proctor. And even then, use of lethal force is strictly prohibited, anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately got it? Now, if we're ready we'll proceed with the first stage of the Chunin exams. Hand over your paperwork and in return you will receive a number, this number will determine where you will sit the written test will begin when everyone has a number." Menma and his group began to walk up and received their numbers, Menma was placed between an Ame shinobi and a Kusa kunoichi. Ibiki tapped the board and said "Listen up, I'm going to tell you the rules, and I'm not going to answer any questions so pay attention. Rule number one, the test is conducted on a point reduction basis, you all have ten points, you lose one for each wrong answer. Rule two, teams pass or fail together. Rule three, the sentinels stationed on the sides of the room are there to watch you for cheating. Anyone caught cheating will have two points reduced from their score. One more thing if anyone's score reaches zero, the entire team will fail. The final question will not be given until fifteen minutes before the end. You have one hour total, begin!"

Menma looked down at his questions and immediately grimaced, they were completely beyond him and most likely anyone here. Seeing a Konoha shinobi sitting diagonally in front of him answering with great speed, Menma had an idea 'Hmm, interesting it is almost as if they are asking to be cheated off of. Could that be the purpose? The real purpose is to see how well we could gather information? Simple enough, here we go." He then brought his head back and said "ah, Ah, AH, AHCHOO!" he sneezed and all heads turned to him, he rubbed his head sheepishly and apologized. After all heads had turned Menma quickly performed hand signs and cast a Genjutsu. To all outsiders it would appear as if Menma was siting writing, as long as he did not leave his seat there would be none the wiser. Menma then blatantly looked over his neighbors shoulder and noted his answers, he double checked it with others he could see cheating, putting down the answers that most common and seemed right. He then released the jutsu, and sat back waiting for the tenth question. His wait was not long, ten minutes later Ibiki spoke up and said "Alright, listen up here's the tenth and final question! But before I give you the question, there are some more rules that you need to be aware of. These rules are unique to question ten, listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you. Very well then rule number one, each of you are free to choose not to take the final question, it's your decision. But if you choose to not take the tenth question, then regardless of the rest of your answers you will fail." Menma raised his eyebrows at this 'Even for the head of ANBU torture and investigation this seems a little harsh, I might have to take extra measures to ensure the rookies stay.' Ibiki continued "If you do take the question, but answer incorrectly, you will not only fail but… You will be barred from ever taking the Chunin exams again! Now then, those who don't want to take the final question raise your hand now."

Menma watched many teams leave before he saw some of the rookies begin to waver, so he raised his hand. One of the sentinels began to call out his number before Menma cut him off "No, I'm not dropping out. I just have to say something to our _esteemed_ proctor." Ibiki nodded for him to continue with a confused look on his face, which Menma did "I accept the final question, but… I reject your final rule!" Gasps rang around the room, while others just raised their eyebrows, such as Ibiki. Regardless Menma continued, "I reject your rule, because you have no authority to do this. Who are you to stop me, or anyone else, from taking the exam in another village? Besides that, all promotions, even the ones from this exam, must be approved by the shinobi's Kage, and that Kage can also promote shinobi without this exam, so you have no power to stop us from advancing to Chunin rank after this. That was the reason why I reject the rule, the reason I will take the question, is because I am a shinobi." At once all in the room donned a quizzical expression, Menma then said "As a shinobi, I have accepted that there are no constants in my life. I may not live long enough to retire at an old age, like many before me. I may not have any children of my own to carry on my name, like many before me. I may only know the comfort of a woman after a drunken tryst, like many before me. I may not live to see my twentieth birthday, like many before me. I may not become a Chunin, and stay a Genin all my life, like many before me. Just as those who are greater and wiser than I am now have done, I will risk my future so others don't have too. When I signed up, when I accepted my hitai-ate, I accepted that the only constant my life held, was now death. Therefore, since there are no other assurances, every day I wake up is a gift to me, and I must take every opportunity given to me and live with no regrets." At this Menma stood up and spread his arms wide, all eyes were on him, but his own were on Ibiki. "I am a Shinobi, I will live as a Shinobi, and, wither or not I have retired, I will die a Shinobi. My life is wrought with uncertainty, but I will move forward, I will never stop." Menma then sat down and closed his eyes letting his words wash over them.

After that no other teams dropped out, leaving eighty seven Chunin hopefuls left, Ibiki then said "Well, since it doesn't seem like anyone else is going to be leaving. I only have one thing to tell you all… that you have all passed the first stage of the Chunin exams." Ibiki then proceeded to explain the true purpose of the stage, and also the story behind his injuries beneath his bandanna. Just then, a huge blob crashed through the window, throwing two kunai into the ceiling causing a banner to unfurl. At the front of the room stood a young woman in front of the banner, which read "Here comes the second test's proctor: Anko Mitarashi." the woman herself wore a pair of shin guards, an orange skirt, fishnet shirt, and a tan overcoat. She then said "Alright boys and girls, I'll be your next proctor Anko Mitarashi. Ready for the second test? Good! Then let's go, follow me!" The room sat in shock, including Menma who had fallen off his char, before Ibiki stepped around the banner and said "You're early. Again." Menma meanwhile was still on the floor while Ibiki and Anko bickered, he was sitting in shock not over how the next proctor entered, or even her claim that at the most only half would advance, no Menma was in shock over _who_ the next proctor was. 'A-Anko-sensei is the proctor?! If this version is anything like the one I know, we are dead ten times over!' Menma was drawn out of his thoughts by Tenten shaking his shoulder and saying "Come on Menma-kun, sure it was surprising but that lady was more weird than scary. Get up." Menma took her hand and was pulled to his feet, thanking her he went over to his teammates and left for their inn.

_The next day_

Menma and his team stood in front of training ground or more commonly called the forest of death, they were waiting around for Konohamaru and his friends to finish an interview. His group stood around the edge of the congregation, Menma then spoke up "This stage will be very difficult, the forest of death wasn't named for its gentleness. Also, because of the Hokage, I am unable from accessing my Bijuu cloak, so that backup plan is gone." His gaze turned to his teammates and asked "So, do you two have any abilities you have not shared, because if not then if we run into another Jinchuriki we might not make it out." Seeing them shake their heads, Menma sighed and let his head fall and said "Well then we just have to not run into them, luckily Gaara seems to be the only one who has control over his." Senshi then asked "Hm? How do you know that?" Menma looked at him and said "Gaara is the holder of the Ichibi-no-Shukkaku controller of sand. You see that gourd Gaara has on him, when he moves there is a slithering sound from it. So either he has control over his Bijuu powers, or he really like snakes." Senshi just nervously rubbed his neck at this.

At that moment their attention were drawn to Naruto as he began to taunt the proctor, only to be scared senseless when Anko cut his cheek and appeared behind him. Menma just sighed and looked away from his other in embarrassment, being brought back when Anko said "Alright, before we begin I have something to give you all. It's just a standard consent form, before the test all of you are going to read over, and sign this form. Some of you might not come back from this test, and I have to get your consent to that risk otherwise it would be my responsibility. Now I will be explaining what you will be doing in this test, the first thing you need to know is that this test will tax every one of your survival skills." Anko then went on to explain the objective for the test, take other teams scrolls until you find either a heaven or earth scroll, depending on which one you don't have. Then make your way to the tower in the center in five days or less, without losing a team member or opening the scrolls. Menma looked at the scroll in his hand, an earth scroll, before tossing it to Ringo who looked at him with a puzzled look so he said "You are our team's Ninjutsu expert, since I'm Genjutsu they will think I will have it. This way they will go after the obvious targets, me and Senshi while the scroll is safe with you." Ringo nodded and put the scroll in a pocket. Menma looked up at the number above their gate, number twenty three, and prepared for the gate to open. At precisely two-thirty the gates opened and the second test had begun.

Menma and his group quickly dashed in, Menma then turned his head and said "Alright, the plan is to go straight to the tower, defeating any teams we meet along the way. If we don't have a heaven scroll by the time we get there, we will ambush the teams coming to complete the test and take theirs. Agreed?" seeing their nods Menma continued forward. Suddenly to their left a huge column of dirt rose into the air, Menma nodded toward it and said "Let's go check it out, if someone had to pull out a huge jutsu like whatever made that they winner will probably be exhausted." Seeing their confirmatory nods, the group began the trip over the new battle zone. When they arrived all that remained was a gulch in the middle of the clearing and two kunai in a tree branch, hearing sounds of a fight the group went that way. What waited for them was itself a surprise, team seven all on separate branches with Sasuke preparing to give the remaining person their scroll, the last person was a Kusa-nin literally wrapped around the branch with Sasuke. Menma then appeared behind Sasuke and said "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, you should know better than to give into demands of people like this. Isn't that right, Kusa-chan?" the mysterious Nin just chuckled and said "Sad, but true. If I really want the scroll, I can just take it from your dead body!" Menma then called out "Senshi, take these guys out of here, I have a feeling this will be a long range fight." Naruto then protested "Don't even think about it, I'll take this guy on myself." He then dashed toward the Kusa-nin who just smirked, drew up her sleeve, bit her thumb and wiped it across her tattoo and said "Summoning Jutsu!" then a wind blew everyone back and a giant snake appeared. Ringo and Senshi grabbed their counterparts and ran off, leaving only Menma and Naruto to face off. The snake then brought its tail up, breaking the branch Naruto was on and sending him tumbling toward the snake's mouth.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes snapped open, only with a change, they were crimson instead of his normal azure and the pupil was silted instead of rounded. He corrected his body in midair and started an unrelenting attack on the snake, his attacks physically shook the snake and its master. Suddenly the Kusa-nin held out her hand and blew releasing a burst of flame that sent Naruto falling many feet below. The Kusa-nin then turned to the retreating form of Sasuke and the snake moved to attack him, Menma then called out "Not so fast! Water release: Teppōdama!" He then sent a bullet of water in between Sasuke and his attacker, keeping them separate. Naruto then dashed up and stood in front of Sasuke and said "Hey kid, you're not hurt are you? Scardy cat." and looked behind him, making eye contact with his friend. Before anything else could occur, the Kusa-nin's tongue stretched out and bound Naruto before grabbing his hand and thrusting it into Naruto's stomach calling out "Five pronged seal!" Naruto's eyes began to slowly change back to their state, before drooping as Naruto himself passed out and summarily tossed aside into a tree. Sakura then dashed catching him in her arms, with Ringo chasing her, and called out to Sasuke asking what he was doing. Menma, meanwhile was still trying to get over to the giant snake, since it moved fairly far, when suddenly the snake was dispelled blowing him and the others back, leaving Sasuke alone with the enemy.

Sasuke then jumped toward the foreign nin and sent a hail of kunai toward her, which she nimbly dodged, and moved in to begin a fist fight which ended with the Kusa-nin retreating. She was moving so fast that the naked eye could not even begin to keep track of her movement, luckily Sasuke was using the Sharingan which allowed him to keep up perfectly, and when the enemy moved in to fight he dashed backwards and sent a hail of flames toward her. Menma then lost sight of them as they dashed off, and all he heard was an explosion, then a blood curdling scream before he caught up. What he saw surprised him, the enemy tied to a burnt tree opposite her was Sasuke looking immensely pleased with himself. Sakura then came over with Naruto, congratulations spouting out of her mouth, before the enemy walked forward breaking her bonds. She then complimented Sasuke as her voice switched with a more masculine one, Menma was paralyzed when he/she performed a hand seal and sent a burst of chakra, and even further when he revealed he was Orochimaru the only thought that crossed his mind as Orochimaru monologued and bit Sasuke in the neck was 'Orochimaru-sama?'

Sasuke began screaming bloody murder, Sakura tried to comfort him to no avail, Menma went over and grabbed Sasuke onto his back and said "Come on, we'll find a safe place to let these two recover. My team and I will help guard you." He then took off with his team and Sakura trailing behind. After making camp inside of a hollow tree, Menma spoke up, "Alright, Senshi will take first watch, Ringo set up some traps before turning in, and Sakura," here she looked up at him with tired eyes causing him to give a gentle smile and continue "Get some rest, you've had a harrowing day, the next one will probably be the same. I'll go patrol for a bit, so don't go burning the forest down okay?" with that he dashed off. The first thing he came across was a woman surrounded by three giant tigers, deciding that someone in his debt couldn't hurt, and cast a Genjutsu on the tigers causing them to chase an imaginary deer. Jumping down to the woman as she bent over in pain he asked "Are you okay? Is it a physical wound or something else?" not getting a response he looked at where she was clutching and not seeing blood, decided it was a neurological affliction. Pulling out a vial from his hip pouch he said "Come here, this is a numbing agent, it should stop the pain." Seeing her glare at him he sighed and placed some on his hand and held it out to her and said "Here bite me, if I don't feel it I'm telling the truth right? Besides if I was trying to poison you why would I place it on myself?" she looked at him for a moment before doing something that surprised him. She pulled a kunai out and stabbed him in the hand, at his lack of screaming she said "Alright, guess you're telling the truth. Give me the vial." Still in shock he numbly handed the vial to her, she then proceeded to put it on and started to leave as two ANBU dropped down. Menma quickly held his hand up and called out "I didn't do it!" before all three looked at him before leaving.

Menma continued on his patrol, grumbling about inconsiderate people, before coming across a team form Konoha. Deciding to have some fun, placing a small compulsion on one member to leave, he then placed another on the remaining two causing them to leave the scroll on the ground and go to ambush their friend. Picking up the scroll, luckily it was a heaven scroll, he made his way back to the camp, but what he saw confused him greatly. He saw Sasuke standing with his foot placed on a Oto-nin's back holding his arms in a clearly uncomfortable position behind the Oto-nin. Dashing over he kicked Sasuke off and called out to the Oto team "Get out of here now! I won't be able to stop him for long, so go! You can thank me later." He saw them run away, with the hunched over one nodding toward him, before his eyes turned back to Sasuke just in time to see himself get spin-kicked aside. Just as Sasuke stood over him, smiling gleefully, about to bring his foot down, Sakura ran over and held Sasuke talking him back down to normal.

After talking with everyone for a bit, Menma and his group left toward the tower hoping to be one of the first there to rest the longest. When they got there the room they entered had a riddle that went "If qualities of heaven are what you desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthen qualities are what you lack, train your body to and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are opened together, the perilous path will become righteous forever. This_ is the secret way that guides us from this place today." Menma turned to his teammates and asked "So, any ideas?" Ringo nodded and said "It seems like we have to open the scrolls, Senshi catch." She then tossed him the heaven scroll and they opened them together, throwing them when they started to smoke. Out of the smoke stood a Chunin who congratulated them, and explained both the riddle and the test's meaning before ushering them to a room to recover in.

Menma decided to wander around the tower, and he was surprised to see the kunoichi he had saved in the forest walking the opposite way. As he caught up to her, he was surprised to discover it was the proctor Anko, when he had caught up he asked her "So, did that numbing agent help?" she turned startled before saying "Yes it did, thank you by the way. So what can I do to make it up to you?" Menma plastered a surprised look on his face before asking "Why would you think I want something?" Anko just stared at him before responding "Everyone wants something, besides I don't like to feel indebted to anyone. So out with it." Menma had a thoughtful expression before a smile spread across his face and said "Well there is one thing you can do…"

Authors Note: Well, this is going to come out later than I wanted. I originally wanted this to come out around Christmas, but this took much longer than originally intended. Also we will defiantly see the prelims, and even some of the Finals, also if anyone can guess the favor Menma asked Anko, they will get a reward. So please review if you found this enjoyable or have something to say or ask.

So, as always, stay classy Internet.


End file.
